


Legami a te

by ScandalWay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, barman!levi, scheriff!erwin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalWay/pseuds/ScandalWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il tutto era ovattato, tra le quattro mura di quella stanza - una delle poche - che si trovava sopra al locale, riempita invece da ansiti e urla di piacere.<br/>Il letto scricchiolava in maniera ritmata, quante erano le spinte che incassava contro il fondoschiena del giovane, tanto che si sarebbe pensato potesse cedere da un momento all’altro; i vestiti sparsi di entrambi, a terra o sopra la piccola sedia o lo scrittoio, sparpagliati: troppo occupati a voler fare sesso, per badare a mettere in ordine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

Era notte fonda, ma ancora si potevano udire il rumore di bicchieri sui tavoli che sbattevano l’uno contro l’altro, o che venivano fatti rovesciare da qualche uomo ubriaco assieme al fracasso e le risa di altrettanti tipi alticci e con la mente ormai annacquata dalla quantità industriale di alcool.  
Una routine comune, nel saloon del villaggio, sperduto in quel deserto e quelle lande desolate che costituivano il Texas.  
Il galoppo di cavalli - una manciata - assieme allo strusciare delle ruote di carretti non si sentiva più da un po’, ma qualcuno che ancora doveva far ritorno a casa c’era.  
Il tutto era ovattato, tra le quattro mura di quella stanza - una delle poche - che si trovava sopra al locale, riempita invece da ansiti e urla di piacere.  
Il letto scricchiolava in maniera ritmata, quante erano le spinte che incassava contro il fondoschiena del giovane, tanto che si sarebbe pensato potesse cedere da un momento all’altro; i vestiti sparsi di entrambi, a terra o sopra la piccola sedia o lo scrittoio, sparpagliati: troppo occupati a voler fare sesso, per badare a mettere in ordine.  
Si sentiva chiaramente, l’impatto che il culo piccolo e sodo del moro faceva contro l’inguine del maggiore, quasi come fosse uno sbattere di mani, più secco e più basso, in maniera continua e bagnata.  
Urlò di nuovo, languido e acuto, continuando imperterrito senza la minima remora di poter essere udito da altri, poiché dopotutto non gli importava più di tanto se non affatto, lasciando uscire la voce libidinosa dalle sue piccole labbra rosse e umide come ciliegie mature, mentre veniva preso di forza e brutalità dall’uomo dietro di sé.  
«Eh-rwin…» Mormorava di tanto in tanto, la voce acuta, in un fremito, calda come tizzoni ardenti e persa nel piacere, non potendo voltarsi né muoversi, gli occhi sottili e dischiusi, liquorosi come metallo fuso per la perdita della propria razionalità, mandata a puttane già dopo il secondo bacio avido che si erano dati, già sulle scale che li portava ai piani superiori.  
Si reggeva sui gomiti, sfiorando con la fronte madida le mani unite e tenute legate da un fazzoletto improvvisato, alla testiera del letto.  
Un’altra spinta più forte, aumentando il ritmo ancora di più, lo fece godere di nuovo, costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi e lasciare la voce uscire; spalancò ancora di più le gambe, aprendole maggiormente e alzando il fondoschiena verso l’inguine del biondo, sentendo le sue mani sui fianchi, in quella presa forte e così virile che sarebbe potuto venire solo per quello.  
Alle sue spalle l’uomo molto più grande – sia per stazza che per età – teneva gli occhi socchiusi nello spingersi dentro al moro. Aveva il petto ampio, le spalle larghe ed era decisamente molto più virile – sebbene ciò potesse essere solo supposto dal fatto che, al contrario di Rivaille, aveva i muscoli molto più pronunciati sul petto e le spalle larghe. Gli occhi erano polle azzurrissime di desiderio ed eccitazione; aveva il viso leggermente squadrato, ma ciò non gli donava affatto un brutto aspetto, anzi, era piuttosto attraente. I capelli chiarissimi, di un biondo quasi simile al granturco, erano schiacciati contro la fronte imperlata di sudore, mentre si spingeva con foga dentro l’altro, trattenendolo verso di sé, andandogli incontro con il proprio bacino per far collidere i loro corpi in quel punto bollente.  
Lo teneva per i fianchi tesi, mentre si spingeva dentro a quel corpo accogliente e stretto che lo avvolgeva per intero, nonostante le dimensioni non proprio ottimali per la proporzione tra i loro due corpi. Erwin sospirava compiaciuto, nel graffiare quasi quella pelle così bianca sotto le proprie mani - probabilmente gli avrebbe anche lasciato il segno, non era raro, vista la sua pelle candida – mentre ne osservava compiaciuto il suo muoversi con il proprio corpo, contro di lui.  
Gemeva forte, Rivaille, ad ogni spinta in cui lui andava più in fondo, ancora più a fondo di quanto già non fosse arrivato; ma lo voleva sempre di più, sempre più in fondo, in quella guaina bollente e terribilmente stretta in cui si faceva spazio e che si faceva più morbida ad ogni spinta del suo sesso al suo interno.  
Ne osservava compiaciuto la figura piegata su se stessa, i capelli scuri che si muovevano appena, seppure madidi del sudore della fronte e del collo; era così bello, mentre rimaneva con le braccia piegate, le mani legate tra loro contro la testiera del letto e le gambe sempre più larghe, per permettergli di farlo ancora più suo. Nessuno poteva averlo in quel modo, nessuno poteva aver vantato un tale predominio su quel giovane dall’animo indomito, che tuttavia diventava così terribilmente obbediente e lussurioso quando riceveva un suo bacio o una sua carezza.  
Il rumore che producevano l’attrito tra il suo bacino e il sedere del moro era quanto di più osceno si potesse udire – salvo i gemiti sempre più alti e più acuti, quando Erwin compiaciuto andava a spingere verso  _quel_  punto, che faceva tanto urlare Rivaille.  
Gli rilasciò uno dei fianchi – ne vedeva la pelle appena arrossata, laddove aveva appena lasciato la presa – per scendere sul suo petto madido, rallentando volontariamente le spinte per qualche attimo, mentre faceva scorrere i polpastrelli sulla sua pelle, arrivando allo stomaco e stuzzicandone appena il bassoventre, senza tuttavia toccare l’erezione svettante. Ne sentiva il calore anche da quel punto, dove iniziava la rada peluria pubica.  
Il sesso del moro si muoveva a ritmo delle spinte che gli infondeva, ma non poteva toccarlo.  
E bruciava, Rivaille, dalla voglia di toccarsi tra le gambe e masturbarsi rapido per appagare l’altra parte del proprio godimento.  
Era teso, pulsante, e in quel singolo punto si concentravano le mille scariche che lo gli pervadevano il corpo.  
«…To-ha… Toccahmi…» Gemette, la voce roca e appena acuta, scossa da sussulti che la facevano alzare improvvisamente ad ogni spinta che riceveva. «Toccahm-ih… Erwinh…» Ripeté di nuovo.  
Volse appena il viso di lato, premuto sulle mani sottostanti, unite e strette alle coperte sfatte del letto, non potendolo vedere, ma percependone i sospiri più bassi e baritonali.  
Dio, quanto gli piaceva il suono della sua voce da uomo.  
E quanto gli piaceva, farsi fottere dal suo sesso così grande e lungo; la prima volta, la ricordava ancora, era stato un vero Inferno. Ora godeva come una cavalla da monta, e non se ne vergognava affatto; per lo meno, non con Erwin.  
Erwin sorrise appena, un sorriso malizioso mentre Rivaille cercava inutilmente di voltarsi per vederlo; era così terribilmente adorabile, mentre gli chiedeva soddisfazione, che inconsciamente avrebbe voluto approfittarne. Ma non era soddisfacente, non con il moro: gli piaceva scoparselo e gli piaceva toccarlo, baciarlo, guardarlo mentre rimaneva soggiogato dalla libido, senza perdere tuttavia quella risma che, in fondo, lo aveva attratto fin dall’inizio.  
«Non ancora…» Sussurrò roco, in risposta, mentre andava a sfiorargli con l’indice la base del sesso teso, passando il dorso della mano sulla sua lunghezza, senza tuttavia dare segno di volerlo afferrare. Dopodiché riprese a spingersi vigorosamente al suo interno, la mano ancora ancorata al suo fianco che, probabilmente, ne avrebbe portato il segno per qualche giorno – la pelle di Rivaille era così candida che lasciargli un segno permanente per qualche giorno era fin troppo semplice.  
Faceva in modo di non morderlo o non stringerlo in punti troppo visibili, anche se la tentazione di baciargli il collo per ore era, decisamente, un suo desiderio proibito.  
Probabilmente non era un mistero che tra lui e quel ragazzino vi fosse un rapporto molto stretto: ma la gente non parlava, troppa paura delle conseguenze, si erano fatti l’idea che Erwin potesse vendicarsi nei modi peggiori, se solo avessero potuto insinuare qualcosa. La verità era che, piuttosto, avrebbero dovuto aver paura di Rivaille. Lo stesso ragazzo che gli allargava le gambe in modo così spudorato e lo chiamava con quella voce appena acuta, in gemiti fatti di piacere e desiderio.  
Sentiva il dorso della mano contro il suo calore, che lo scontrava appena, a ritmo con le spinte con cui lo penetrava, facendolo gridare sempre di più. Fu allora, mentre rallentava nuovamente il ritmo per aumentare il tempo dell’amplesso, che fece passare la mano sul suo sesso teso, avvolgendolo nel palmo caldo.  
Bollente e dura, era umida di umori precedentemente rilasciati durante le sue spinte e, forse, anche durante i brevi preliminari; non aveva mai apprezzato, in precedenza, il corpo maschile. Ma Rivaille riusciva a fargli desiderare persino il suo membro teso, oltre che il suo culo piccolo e sodo. Le labbra morbide, il collo niveo, il petto glabro. Tutto di lui gridava  _maschio_ , eppure gli piaceva. Così come gli piaceva baciarlo o fotterlo ogni qualvolta potesse esserci l’occasione, perché sapeva che Rivaille era suo e il moro sapeva che la cosa era reciproca.  
«Mh… Dovremmo farlo più spesso… Così…» Sussurrò.  
Il vederlo impossibilitato a graffiarlo, stringerlo o morderlo, aveva i suoi lati positivi; certo, gli piaceva quando gli si arpionava addosso, assalendolo quasi, graffiandogli la schiena, le spalle e mordendogli la bocca, il mento, il collo… Ma non negava che gli piacesse anche prenderlo in quel modo. Era eccitante oltre l’inverosimile.  
Prese a masturbarlo rapidamente, man mano che le spinte aumentavano nuovamente di intensità, sfregando il pollice contro la sua punta umida, penetrando appena alla sommità, per poi pompare veloce, a ritmo con le spinte e il respiro affannato, i gemiti trattenuti e gli ansimi rochi contro la pelle sudata.  
Il letto cigolava sempre di più, dando facile adito a ciò che poteva avvenire – anche se chiunque fosse stato nelle stanze vicine non avrebbe potuto avere alcun dubbio, in ogni caso, visti i gemiti che Rivaille non risparmiava di emettere – nella stanza.  
Ma in quel momento, sopra quel letto e contro il bacino di Erwin, a Rivaille non importava nulla di essere ascoltato; probabilmente sarebbe passato per una delle puttane del bordello alla fine della strada, vista l’intensità acuta che alcune volte emetteva dalla gola.  
Come in quell’istante, gli occhi serrati e le labbra spalancate, mentre sentiva il proprio membro pulsare, stretto nella presa di Erwin che lo masturbava veloce.  
Le spinte aumentate di intensità, e il sesso del maggiore gli affondava dentro con avidità, raggiungendo il punto limite, quasi a volerlo oltrepassare.  
Gemeva impudico, di più, sempre più forte ad ogni spinta che lui gli dava e ogni mossa di mano che faceva sul proprio membro turgido e duro.  
Mormorava il suo nome, languido e oscenamente caldo, la mente annebbiata dalla libidine; ed aumentava, sempre di più, sentendolo arrivare e prolungandolo quanto più possibile, fino a che non arrivò al limite, superandolo.  
E venne impudico, inarcando la schiena, gli occhi socchiusi, la bocca aperta nel pronunciare il nome di Erwin, sporcando le lenzuola sotto i colpi delle anche del maggiore contro di sé, scosso da fremiti e dalla voce rotta.  
Il biondo godette di quei gemiti, di quella voce acuta, del suo nome pronunciato da quelle labbra tumide. Continuò a spingersi nel suo corpo, le ultime spinte, prima di riversarsi nel suo corpo bollente, con un gemito basso e roco, richiamando nello stesso il nome dell’amante.  
Gli lasciò il fianco e il sesso mentre usciva lentamente dal suo corpo, allungandosi appena con le braccia per disfare il nodo che aveva stretto le sue mani contro il letto, bloccandone i movimenti.  
Respirava velocemente, ma rimaneva issato con una mano sopra al corpo del più giovane, che era finalmente libero dall’impedimento; Erwin sorrise, con dolcezza, mentre si chinava a baciargli i capelli scuri. Gli avvolse un braccio intorno al busto, prima di sdraiarsi su un fianco e trarlo contro di sé, voltandolo solo per guardarlo negli occhi e baciarlo sulla bocca.  
«Ti fanno male?» Chiese, preoccupato, mentre faceva scendere una mano a sfiorargli il polso sottile, appena arrossato. Forse lo aveva stretto troppo.  
Si era riversato su di un lato, lasciando andare il bacino ed il fondoschiena, ansante e mortalmente stanco, mano a mano che il piacere diminuiva, l’adrenalina scemava e la mente ritornava a funzionare.  
Lo baciò sulle labbra, gli occhi sottili che lo guardavano finalmente in viso.  
«Non quanto mi farà male il fondoschiena quando dovrò ritornare di sotto. » Rispose serafico, pacato, seppur gli angoli delle labbra si piegarono appena verso l’alto.  
Era bello, il suo Erwin; lo era sempre stato, dopotutto, ma non aveva idea che sarebbe divenuto così tanto attraente.  
Il biondo sorrise a propria volta: le pause duravano sempre troppo poco, quando andava a trovarlo e, francamente, se avesse potuto avrebbe tenuto Rivaille tutto per sé, magari come vicesceriffo o roba simile – non era molto importante in quel momento il fatto che il vice ci fosse già.  
La verità era che non avrebbe voluto spartirlo con nessuno. Ogni cosa dell’altro gli apparteneva, gli doveva appartenere, perché lo era da quando lo aveva visto la prima volta.  
«Non credo ti sia dispiaciuto così tanto però.» Lo ammonì, dolcemente, mentre lo stringeva contro il proprio petto. Il suo corpo nudo era sempre troppo freddo, rispetto al proprio che emanava quasi naturalmente calore: gli veniva voglia di racchiuderlo contro di sé, non lasciarlo andare mai.  
Rivaille si voltò, con la schiena contro il materasso e poi allacciò le mani dietro al suo collo, sospirando, soddisfatto e stanco. «Non dovresti pattugliare le strade per garantire il benessere pubblico, sceriffo?» Domandò, appena serafico, guardandogli gli occhi chiari, sui quali vi si poteva specchiare.  
Erwin lo sbeffeggiò, quasi, passandogli una mano sulla guancia ancora arrossata e sudata.  
«Mi sto occupando degli affari del saloon, adesso. Mi premuro che il loro migliore cameriere non rimanga tutto solo e infreddolito.» Rispose, baciandogli la bocca e massaggiandogli la guancia, osservandolo con gli occhi azzurri socchiusi.  
Era così adorabile, Rivaille, in quel suo modo di stargli vicino. Erwin sapeva leggere tra le righe, consapevole che quella sua devozione non fosse affatto una menzogna: Rivaille era sempre stato sincero. Poteva non esserlo esplicitamente con le parole, ma il suo viso, i suoi occhi, le sue mani, i suoi baci e le sue carezze parlavano sempre, per lui. Poco importava, se fossero due uomini – del resto nessuno avrebbe mai osato fare qualcosa, fintanto che Erwin Smith, lo sceriffo, lo aveva posto sotto la sua ala in modo anche troppo evidente forse.  
«Quando ti vedo camminare tra i tavoli vorrei mordere tutta la pelle che lasci in vista-» Brontolò, quasi infantilmente, passando la guancia contro quella del più giovane. «Dovrebbe essere solo una mia prerogativa, vederti le gambe.» E per rinforzare il concetto, andò a passare la mano su una delle gambe.  
Affondò una mano tra i capelli biondi, dietro la nuca, Rivaille, sospirando appena e guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio; seppur la propria espressione mutasse solo impercettibilmente, glielo si leggeva quanto affetto provasse per quell’uomo.  
«Tu hai già la prerogativa sul mio corpo; permetti anche agli altri di poter sognare ad occhi aperti, fintanto che io non me ne accorga.» Rispose, col capo contro l’incavo del collo, inspirando l’odore di Erwin, il suo sudore e la sua pelle.  
Tutti sapevano, in città, che se avessero voluto uscire dal Saloon integri, avrebbero dovuto tenere le mani e gli occhi a posto.  
Il biondo lasciò fare, consapevole che quello fosse uno dei gesti migliori, per Rivaille, di dimostrare quanto alla fine tenesse alla loro relazione; il fatto di permettergli così tanta libertà, di stare con lui in quel modo, la diceva lunga, su quanto il moro gli volesse bene.  
Gli lasciò un bacio contro la guancia Rivaille, alzandosi e mettendosi seduto, portandosi sul bordo e raccattando le sue cose, come la biancheria che si iniziò a mettere. «Ci sono stati altri furti, di recente?» Chiese, dandogli le spalle mentre, seduto, si infilava la maglietta attillata senza maniche, lasciando appena scoperto l’addome.  
Erwin si sedette a propria volta, stirandosi con le braccia verso l’alto, prima di volgersi all’osservare il compagno che si stava rivestendo. «Non so cosa pensare. Capita sempre più spesso e sembrano quasi aumentare di frequenza…»  
Erwin era preoccupato: la gente aveva paura ed era arrabbiata, con lui principalmente, perché non faceva il suo dovere. In realtà non era proprio così, perché non aveva notato nessun movimento sospetto, non c’era gente nuova. Se ne sarebbe accorto, se nell’ultima settimana, ci fosse stata una figura che immancabilmente sembrava non essere presente, durante i furti. Eppure la gente accusava lui e le forze dell’ordine che amministrava, di non fare abbastanza.  
Erano furti da poco – animali o oggetti di medio valore, lasciati a loro stessi per qualche attimo – tuttavia la gente tendeva ad ingigantire e, quasi, sembrava dovessero cominciare a rapinare le case da un momento all’altro.  
«Inoltre si è diffusa la fastidiosa ipotesi che presto ci scapperà il morto…» Cosa alquanto improbabile, visto il modo solito di agire del delinquente in questione. Passava completamente inosservato tra la folla e, ciò, finiva per accreditare l’ipotesi che fosse un membro della comunità.  
Rivaille sbuffò divertito, continuando a dargli le spalle.  
«Puttanate.»  
Se un ladro avesse voluto uccidere, l’avrebbe già fatto. Non era un esperto, ma aveva un passato da delinquente, quelle cose e quei furtarelli anche lui li aveva fatti, quando aveva cinque o sei anni, molti di più probabilmente dell’idiota in questione, più adulto e più mentecatto.  
Si alzò, infilandosi la camicia a scacchi, le maniche arrotolate fin sui gomiti, lasciandola aperta e annodandola solo per i bordi inferiori.  
Gli occhi incontrarono di nuovo quelli di Erwin, voltando il viso verso di lui. «Ti facevo più scaltro, signor sceriffo. Messo in ginocchio da un ladro; forse dovrei cercare un uomo più virile.»  
Puntò le ginocchia contro il materasso, gattonando lento ed inarcando sensualmente la schiena mentre lo raggiungeva e si portava ad una spanna di stanza dal suo volto.  
«Non mi dirai che è tutto qui, quello che sai fare?» Lo sfidò volutamente, poco prima di dargli un bacio sulle labbra, semplicemente a stampo.  
Erwin sorrise contro la bocca del più giovane, contro quel bacio leggero, guardandolo negli occhi. Sapeva che lo faceva per punzecchiarlo un po’, del resto entrambi erano legati l’uno all’altro, in modo abbastanza evidente.  
«Non abbiamo avuto ancora l’occasione di beccarlo con le mani nel sacco.» Gli rispose, mentre allungava una mano a sfiorargli una gamba nuda; decisamente, gli dava fastidio l’idea che gli altri vedessero quelle belle gambe o quel petto – seppure scoperto solo di poco a livello del ventre – mentre non era nei paraggi. Ma come sempre… Beh, doveva accettarlo per forza di cose. Rivaille non avrebbe mai accettato di gravargli sulle spalle senza fare nulla, quindi era meglio non sollevare la questione.  
«Qui è tutto a posto? Niente di strano?» Domandò, stringendogli appena la pelle, carezzandola con dolcezza mentre lo guardava negli occhi. Non poteva essere sempre presente al Saloon, ma Rivaille era un ottimo osservatore e, spesso, molto più accurato dei suoi, nel notare cose strane. Gli piaceva anche per quel motivo, perché non si faceva affatto problemi.  
Si staccò per un istante, il moro, scrutandolo; poi si allontanò definitivamente, scendendo e infilandosi gli stivali.  
«Se escludi uomini ubriachi che finiscono per minacciarsi di morte e che fottono puttane appena fuori di qui; sì, è tutto a posto.»  
Era irrilevante, il fatto che gli stesse mostrando il fondoschiena, mentre si chinava ad infilarsi le staffe; dopotutto, ad Erwin piaceva quella visione.  
Gli aveva mentito, però.  
Non era sua intenzione farlo ma non ebbe scelta; non era ancora sicuro di niente, lo faceva per il suo bene e per quello del villaggio. Meglio una piccola bugia, che rischiare grosso.  
Erwin osservò compiaciuto il compagno mentre finiva di sistemarsi – specialmente il suo bel culo – prima di sollevarsi e ricominciare anche lui a vestirsi: non poteva starsene troppo a bighellonare; come aveva detto Rivaille, doveva anche fare il proprio dovere. Contando, poi, che fosse un uomo particolarmente ligio al dovere, non era difficile che preferisse il proprio lavoro al divertimento – per quanto Rivaille fosse decisamente una tentazione continua.  
Raccolse la propria cintura il moro, infilandosela attorno la vita sottile e lasciandola pendere di lato. «Dovrei andare. Se vuoi, rimani pure per la notte, è libera intanto!» Gli disse, incamminandosi verso la porta e posandovi la mano sulla maniglia poco prima di aprirla.  
Erwin continuò a vestirsi e, una volta concluso, decise di lasciare la stanza e scendere di sotto.  
Come aveva immaginato c’era un gran fracasso, qualche coppia che ballava e i soliti ubriachi al bancone. Vide Rivaille muoversi tra la folla, prima di essere afferrato al collo da una presa conosciuta.  
«Ed ecco il nostro sceriffo! Dove ti eri imboscato eh?»  
«Zoe… Per favore-»  
«D’accordo, d’accordo. Sono venuta a cercarti perché è successo di nuovo. Stavolta nella casa del vecchio Pixis-»  
Erwin sospirò, annuendo poi duramente, prima di guardare appena Rivaille e, infine, uscire dal Saloon. Era notte fonda, ma alla fine non si smetteva mai di lavorare. Proprio no.  
  
Aveva attaccato il turno verso mezzogiorno, Rivaille, il resto della mattinata l’aveva passato a dormire visto e considerato che aveva fatto le tre di notte, prima che tutti quegli uomini lasciassero il locale.  
Le anche gli gemevano e il fondoschiena urlava pietà, per come era stato scopato la scorsa notte, ma non se ne pentiva minimamente; dopotutto, era abituato a stare molto peggio di così, sempre per colpa di Erwin.  
«Due birre, Rivaille!»  
Alzò gli occhi dal bicchiere che stava asciugando, incontrando la mano di uno dei ragazzi abituali, il figlio del fabbro, annuendo e permettendogli di ritornare a giocare a poker.  
Fin dal primo mattino, quelli si riunivano a giocare; il Saloon era da sempre un luogo di ritrovo, ed in qualche modo, la sentiva come una casa.  
Uscì da dietro il bancone, tenente su di una mano un vassoio con un paio di boccali ricolmi, passando tra i tavoli.  
C’erano una manciata di facce nuove, chi arrivato prima chi dopo della fine del mese scorso. Doveva ancora ben identificarli: un vecchio che proveniva da ovest, un uomo che cercava lavoro e che era stato preso in prova dal panettiere, e tre ragazzi che se ne stavano a giocare a carte per la maggior parte del giorno.  
Pose i bicchiere sul tavolo da gioco, chinandosi appena e ponendo una mano contro lo schienale, inarcando la schiena e puntellandosi un fianco con il pugno, di quella mano ancora tenente il vassoio, ora vuoto.  
Scrutò le carte dell’uomo alla quale gli aveva portato l’ordinazione.  
«Fai davvero schifo, Hannes.” Ironizzò sottile, beffardo, ma con pacata indifferenza, osservando la posta al centro.  
«Ooh, stai zitto! Lo so da me, spero in una botta di culo!» Gli rimbrottò contro, sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo e prendendo un grande sorso di birra.  
Inarcò un sopracciglio, Rivaille, nell’osservare che le persone al gioco erano diverse da quando aveva iniziato a giocare.  
«Non c’era… John, mi sembra si chiami, al tuo posto?» Chiese, facendo un cenno col capo al ragazzo poco più in là, mentre pescava una carta; era uno dei tre ragazzi, il più piccolo e anche il più timido a quanto vedeva dal suo modo di deviare il suo sguardo – incuteva paura anche se con una semplice occhiata neutrale, lui.  
«Jonny è dovuto scappare a casa, gli ho dato il cambio!» Rispose, tremulo, abbassando gli occhi sulle proprie carte.  
La risata del terzo compare lo distolse dal giovane.  
«Se la stava facendo nei calzoni, quel demente! È da due ore che beve senza sosta!» Ironizzò quello dai capelli ramati, ridendo gaio mentre prendeva per il culo l’amico.  
Lo fissò in silenzio, Rivaille, mentre le porte del saloon si aprivano e il terzo ragazzo ritornava, in leggero affanno. «Oh, hai fatto finalmente!»  
«Sì, ci ho messo un po’! Grazie Jei!» Annunciò, grattandosi il capo, a disagio, riprendendo il posto che era suo.  
Per quanto ne sapeva Rivaille, quei tizi erano simpatici alla comunità, ma con lui, personalmente, loro non avevano mai parlato più di tanto.  
«Ehi, Rivaille?»  
«Mh?» Sentì la voce di Hannes, ma non vi diede importanza.  
«Perché non ti fai dare una palpata, così mi porti fortuna?!»  
Il sorriso dell’uomo al suo fianco si allargò fin sulle guance, mentre allungava una mano e a palmo aperto andava verso uno dei glutei, in risalto e sodi; ebbe il tempo solo di sfiorarli, prima di sentire il vassoio colpirlo con forza dietro la nuca.  
«Azzardarti un'altra volta, e te la stacco dal collo.» Gli sibilò, fulminandolo con gli occhi.  
Gli diede le spalle, poi, ritornando sui propri passi, verso il bancone.  
Quel maiale doveva trovarsi una fottuta moglie, o si sarebbe potuto fare anche un buco nel muro, per quanto era represso; e non era il solo, a volerlo fottere.  
A quanto pareva si ritrovavano ad essere tutti gay, quando lo guardavano e lo fissavano in punti ben precisi, principalmente quando si chinava a spolverare e ripulire i tavoli bagnati.  
Sentì la porta aprirsi di nuovo, ma non vi badò.  
Fu la voce di una delle cameriere, ad attirare la sua attenzione, ed il nome e il tono che usò nel chiamare l’uomo appena entrato.  
«Sceriffo Smith!»  
«Buon giorno, Mary.» Il saluto dell’uomo dai capelli biondi non tardò ad arrivare alla donna che, per prima, lo aveva visto entrare. Tuttavia, seppure avesse salutato la donna per prima, si calò appena il cappello in segno di saluto al proprietario e agli altri presenti che si erano voltati nella sua direzione. Erwin sorrise in direzione di Rivaille, vicino ai giocatori di carte, tra cui riusciva a vedere bene Hannes.  
Si raddrizzò il cappello in testa, prima di avvicinarsi al bancone, ordinando una birra.  
«In pausa?» Chiese l’uomo con la barba, sorridendo bonariamente, mentre asciugava uno dei piatti e faceva segno ad una delle cameriere di muoversi. «Controllo la situazione, tutto a posto qui? Il vecchio Pixis è stato derubato stanotte.» Mormorò, prendendo la birra che la giovane che precedentemente lo aveva notato entrare, gli porse davanti, prima di dileguarsi con un lieve rossore alle guance – dovuto forse al sorriso gentile e pacato che le era appena stato rivolto.  
«Nulla, di nulla, sceriffo. Sembra quasi un fantasma, questo ladruncolo-»  
«I fantasmi non esistono, lo sai.»  
«Erwin, invece di stare qui non sarebbe meglio tornare al lavoro?» La domanda di Hannes – che si era alzato presumibilmente dal tavolo dopo aver perso – arrivò a bruciapelo, in una insinuazione fin troppo chiara della sua apparente  _superficialità_ nel condurre le indagini.  
«Più che chiedere testimonianze, qui non abbiamo niente per incolpare nessuno, Hannes. Nessuno ha visto niente, almeno fino a quando non si accorgono del furto avvenuto. O proponi di mettere uno dei miei uomini a controllare ogni casa del villaggio tutto il giorno?» Chiese, quasi retorico, sorseggiando la birra, guardando in tralice l’uomo che, impallidendo, mormorò qualche parola prima di congedarsi e uscire dal locale.  
Il proprietario tossì rotto, borbottando tra le labbra nascoste dalla barba ispida e grigia.  
«Scusalo Sceriffo, è preoccupato. Tutti un po’ lo siamo.» Disse l’uomo, guardando Erwin con espressione accorta e titubante, poiché anche lui era dopotutto preoccupato per le proprie cose, così come tutti gli abitanti.  
«Quando le persone si sentono minacciate, si crea il malcontento.» Principiò Rivaille, pacato, arrivando alle spalle del biondo, diretto verso il bancone, deviandolo e portandosi dietro a questo, mentre gli occhi si fissavano su quelli azzurri del proprio amante. «E quando nasce il malcontento, i primi verso cui si punta il dito sono gli uomini che dovrebbero mantenere la pace.»  
Lo disse come se fosse ovvio, e dopotutto lo era.  
Il vassoio venne riposto via, mentre riprendeva il lavoro che aveva lasciato precedentemente, finendo ad asciugare ciò che era rimasto.  
Lo guardò in maniera eloquente, serio, ma pacato, indugiando appena un attimo, prima di abbassarli verso i piatti appena lavati, sospirando appena. «Non biasimare la gente che ha paura. Se lo Sceriffo non riesce a prendere chi crea scompiglio, chi altri potrebbe farlo?» Domandò retorico.  
L’arrivo di Rivaille dal bancone lo fece sorridere: alla fine non riusciva proprio a non rendersi partecipe dei discorsi che lo vedevano coinvolto e, in un certo senso, gli faceva piacere. O forse era piccato per via del fatto che Mary si fosse avvicinata troppo, in quel breve lasso di tempo, tanto da provocargli fastidio – non era da escludere, visto che anche se non lo diceva Rivaille rimaneva molto infastidito dal suo comportamento cordiale.  
«Ne sono consapevole e stiamo facendo tutto il possibile. Mi sembra che tutti non abbiamo mai mancato di mantenere in ordine il villaggio…» Tuttavia la memoria era flebile e corta, dunque si dava per scontate cose che non lo erano. Gli uomini e le donne di Erwin non erano onnipotenti – lui stesso non lo era – e aveva tutte le limitazioni del caso.  
Finì la propria birra con l’ennesimo sorso, prima di tirare fuori dalla tasca una moneta e posarla sul bancone, per pagare. Volse lo sguardo nuovamente all’amante, sorridendogli in quel modo dolce e premuroso che era solito riservargli, prima di alzare nuovamente il cappello.  
«Direi che è il momento di tornare al lavoro-»  
Avrebbe di certo lasciato il locale se, nel Saloon, non fosse entrata di corsa Zoe – con Mike a seguito – che non ci mise molto ad arrivare al bancone.  
«È successo di nuovo, poco fa alla fattoria…» Erwin guardò Mike in modo eloquente, mentre Zoe sorrideva sorniona a Rivaille per un istante in modo allusivo, consapevole più di quanto volesse dare ad intendere; per poi tornare a prestare attenzione al proprio superiore, riassumendo un’espressione seria. «Tutte le galline sono sparite.»  
Il movimento del panno contro le stoviglie si fermò di scatto, mentre gli occhi sottili di Rivaille si alzavano verso i tre al di là del bancone.  
Era la fattoria di Hannes, quella.


	2. Parte II

Lo Sceriffo e i suoi due sottoposti arrivarono in fretta alla fattoria di Hannes. L’uomo era rimasto davanti al pollaio, nel quale stavano facendo un sopralluogo sia Zoe che Mike, mentre Erwin aveva deciso di cercare di ricostruire gli eventi.  
«Quando sono arrivato ho trovato il pollaio vuoto. Ero nel saloon da due ore, penso.»  
Erwin annuì: lo aveva visto lui stesso, poco prima dell’accaduto, andare via. Dunque il ladro doveva sapere che non avrebbe trovato Hannes; o forse non lo sapeva e aveva provato comunque. L’idea che potesse essere qualcuno che era stato nel saloon era assolutamente plausibile, ma non ricordava affatto se potesse esserci qualcuno assente e poi presente di nuovo. Quando era arrivato, non era rientrato nessuno.  
Inoltre, ipotizzare una cosa simile, era senz’altro controproducente; si conoscevano tutti, nessuno avrebbe mai dato del ladro a qualcun altro, fosse stato anche l’ultimo arrivato. Ci si fidava troppo e, malgrado fosse un bene, in quel caso si dimostrava più un male e, soprattutto, un ostacolo alle indagini.  
«Ricordi se qualcuno è rientrato durante la vostra partita nel saloon? Movimenti sospetti?»  
«No, giocavamo a carte, non ho prestato molta attenzione.»  
Erwin annuì. Ovviamente, era impensabile riuscire ad ottenere una testimonianza chiara e utilizzabile. E come la volta precedente, il biondo dubitava che avrebbero trovato tracce o possibili indizi per condurli da un fantomatico ladro. Il problema fondamentale era che, in qualche modo, quelle galline erano sparite: qualcuno se ne sarebbe dovuto accorgere o, in alternativa, un commerciante a cui rivendere il pollame avrebbe potuto testimoniare. Ma se era un ladro di qualche villaggio vicino – il primo distava a tre ore di distanza di carovana – era improbabile riuscire ad identificarlo.  
«D’accordo, ti faremo sapere.» Affermò, mentre intanto si riavvicinava a Zoe che scuoteva appena la testa: impronte di piedi abbastanza grandi, che facevano presupporre che fosse un uomo, il ladro. Ma non sapevano nient’altro. C’erano dei segni di ruote, ma anche lì erano piuttosto scarse, come prove, se non inutili.  
Possibile?  
«Hannes… Hai parlato con qualcuno della tua fattoria? Non so, magari per sbaglio.»  
«Ma Sceriffo tutti sanno della fattoria e delle mie galline da cova. Quest’anno mi toccherà ricomprare dei pulcini alla fiera annuale.»  
Erwin sospirò internamente: era vero, tutti sapevano della fattoria di Hannes – non perdeva giorno per vantarsi delle sue uova e dei suoi galli, con cui quando erano troppo vecchi, faceva dell’ottimo brodo di carne. No, decisamente doveva cercare qualche nuovo acquisto del saloon o un ospite saltuario che avesse potuto ascoltare le sue parole e che avesse avuto la certezza che Hannes non si sarebbe mosso dal tavolo da gioco…  
Si grattò la testa, portandosi la mano tra i capelli. Rivaille non aveva notato nulla di sospetto, dunque forse stava semplicemente sbagliando tutto. Magari era davvero un caso, un ladro che riusciva a deviarli con le tracce e che era molto fortunato.  
Li vedeva da lontano, il moro, poggiato con una spalla contro il muro di mattoni della falegnameria centrale, assottigliando lo sguardo e focalizzando gli occhi sulle figure presenti nella fattoria alla fine della strada; alla fine dei conti, continuavano a non ricavare un ragno dal buco.  
Lo snervava, sapere che fossero messi in ginocchio da un ladruncolo da quattro soldi che non sapeva fare bene nemmeno il proprio lavoro.  
Se solo lo avesse colto con le mani nel sacco…  
Si volse indietro, dandosi una spinta con le anche, appena scoperte, e mentre voltava l’angolo per ritornare al locale non poté non notare la figura minuta del giovane con cui aveva parlato sul tavolo da gioco, quello più mingherlino e basso, spaurito.  
«Ehi- Com’è che ti chiami?»  
Si sorprese, fremendo e bloccandosi sul posto, intimorito dagli occhi e dall’espressione del moro che gli veniva di fronte. «M-max, signore.»  
Gli passò una mano sul collo, Rivaille, costringendolo a voltarsi, quasi inciampando nell’atto, e a ritornare sui propri passi.  
«Max, parliamo un po’. Da quand’è che sei in questa città, con i tuoi fratelli?» Chiese neutrale, guardando di fronte a sé; teneva appena il busto in avanti, stringendolo saldo per impedire di sgattaiolare via.  
«Da… Tre settimane… Credo…»  
«Vi trovate bene, vedo. Dov’è che alloggiate, di preciso?»  
Tentennò appena, il giovane, guardandolo timoroso e ingoiando a vuoto; se la stava facendo sotto anche solo a stare vicino, a quel barista.  
«Da-davanti al saloon, signore. O… O poco più in giù… Vicino, comunque.»  
La camminata di Rivaille si bloccò all’istante, drizzando la schiena e dilatando appena le iridi.  
Brillavano di una luce diversa, quando si spostarono verso la figura del giovane al suo fianco, conferendogli un aurea più irata di quanto già non la fosse normalmente.  
«Vicino, eh...?»  
Tutto filava, se aveva fatto i conti giusti. Non aveva ancora delle prove, ma quel piccolo bastardello gli aveva dato davvero una grande informazione, senza che se ne rendesse conto. «E dimmi: come mai tuo fratello aveva il fiatone, prima, quando era uscito per andare in bagno di casa sua. Max.»  
Lo vide sbiancare, e quella fu la prova definitiva che cercava.  
«M-mio fratello non ha fatto n-nulla, signore…!»  
«E chi ha detto che abbia fatto qualcosa?» Rispose, con finta innocenza, il moro, seppur con voce sorniona, allungando una mano e limitandosi a dargli qualche pacca sulla testa, per poi indietreggiare e ritornare verso il saloon.  
  
L’ufficio dello Sceriffo si trovava più o meno a un centinaio di metri rispetto al saloon. Era costruito su un piano solo e davanti vi erano esposte le foto dei ricercati della nazione che, tuttavia, nel loro piccolo centro abitato non avrebbero mai messo piede.  
Era una zona piuttosto disagiata, in effetti, la loro: la città più vicina a tre ore di carovana e, abituati a razionare il cibo, non si facevano mai mancare più di quanto necessitavano per evitare periodi di carestia, durante la stagione estiva, quando il caldo aveva la meglio su ogni cosa.  
Seduto alla scrivania, Erwin Smith sistemava i le scartoffie burocratiche che Zoe e Mike avevano raccolto nei riguardi del furto da Hannes.  
«Quindi cosa abbiamo in mano?»  
«Sostanzialmente nulla, se non qualche testimonianza senza molti dettagli. In ogni caso sembra che quasi tutti siano frequentatori del saloon…»  
«Ma è opinabile, Zoe… Tutti qua frequentiamo il saloon. Non vuol dire niente.» Mormorò pensieroso Mike, grattandosi il mento. Erwin, dal canto suo, lanciò un’occhiata alle testimonianze raccolte: alla fine tutte facevano riferimento al Saloon e, guarda caso, erano sempre fuori casa, quando avvenivano i furti – presumibilmente a bere un bicchiere nel locale suddetto.  
«Io però mi soffermerei sul fatto che fossero tutti via… Hannes era al locale, alcuni invece non ricordano. Io ipotizzerei che anche loro, potessero essere al saloon. In questo caso avremmo un punto di partenza-»  
«Ma già non si fidano di noi, vuoi scatenare una rivolta, mettendo sotto sorveglianza il locale? Non credo che-»  
«Dovremmo solo tenere gli occhi aperti la prossima volta. Per il momento facciamo in modo che, almeno uno di noi, sia lì dentro. Se ci andassimo tutti sarebbe sospetto.» Li istruì, facendoli convenire con la sua decisione. Sperava di averci visto giusto.  
«Ricevuto.» Disse i due, prima di congedarsi e lasciarlo da solo, nel proprio ufficio.  
A quel punto Erwin finì di impilare i fogli di lato, abbassando lo sguardo e tirandosi appena indietro con la sedia, sorridendo leggermente nel vedere la testa mora di Rivaille accovacciata tra le sue gambe.  
«Tutto bene?» Chiese, sfiorandogli appena la testa, accarezzandogli i capelli fini e scuri. Non lo turbava il fatto di aver rischiato, poiché non era la prima volta – e non sarebbe neppure stata l’ultima – in cui lui e Rivaille si ritagliavano del tempo in quel modo.  
Lo sguardo che il moretto gli lanciò poteva assomigliare a quella di un gatto selvatico, istigato e pronto ad attaccare, stizzito e con un leggero broncio a corrugargli la fronte e ombrargli gli occhi.  
«Sai che odio il tuo non chiudere la porta a chiave, quando succede.» Gli rimbrottò contro, in un ringhio basso, volgendo appena la testa di lato mentre la mano dell’uomo gli carezzava la guancia e sfiorava i suoi capelli sottili.  
Ancora qualche minuto, e sarebbe stato scoperto, se non si fosse buttato a terra quando la maniglia era stata abbassata e il rumore dello scatto non l’aveva fatto reagire d’istinto.  
Avrebbe potuto vendicarsi, per quanto infuriato era, mordendolo mentre era nel mezzo di quella corta discussione; proprio lì, in mezzo alle gambe, ma non sarebbe stata una genialata.  
Riportò gli occhi verso l’alto, verso il suo viso, allungandosi e protraendosi in avanti, posando le mani sulle sue gambe. «Che vuoi fare, ora? Mettere sotto sorveglianza il saloon?» Chiese interrogativo, allungando una mano verso la propria cintura, sciogliendola e slacciandola con lentezza; poi passò al primo bottone dei pantaloni.  
«Non credo ci sia alternativa.» Rispose Erwin, continuando a guardarlo.  
Il viso di Rivaille si protrasse in avanti, puntando gli occhi metallici ancora su quelli suoi azzurri come il cielo, per poi abbassargli e puntare la sua attenzione alla zip, che prese tra i denti e abbassò; molto, molto lentamente.  
Gli sfiorò ancora il viso con le dita, sorridendo dolcemente ai suoi gesti e, sì, anche alla sua domanda. Era pur sempre un inizio, quello lì, non poteva fare molto altro vista la situazione in cui si erano cacciati. Sospirò, poi, sfiorandogli i capelli e districandoli leggermente, mentre Rivaille gli slacciava lentamente i pantaloni.  
Era dispettoso e lo sapeva.  
«Non mi pare ti dispiaccia poi tanto, nasconderti sotto la scrivania.» Lo prese quasi in giro, sorridendogli malizioso. Adorava i loro momenti assieme, gli piaceva anche il modo poco gentile del moro di parlargli quando era appena infastidito: Rivaille, alla fine, rimaneva fondamentalmente innocuo e adorabile, quando lo baciava o gli donava carezze e baci, attenzioni di sorta, dedite a dimostrargli il suo attaccamento.  
Posò le labbra dischiuse sul di lui membro, coperto dal tessuto dell’intimo, in tocchi leggeri per due, tre volte, sentendo il calore già solo a quella distanza e iniziando a sentirlo teso.  
«Se mi fosse dispiaciuto, non mi avresti nemmeno sfiorato, la prima volta che siamo finiti a letto insieme.» Alzò appena il viso, in un mormorio basso, guardandolo severo, ma con un leggero rossore sulle guance, seppur abilmente mascherato, e velato di titubanza, mentre li riabbassava.  
Alcune volte, pensava che Erwin lo usasse solo come valvola di sfogo o, peggio, come una delle puttane che si aggiravano alla fine della strada principale, nella casa di prostituzione.  
Alcune volte, aveva timore di non essere altro che quello, nonostante riponesse in lui la sua piena fiducia, ciò che non aveva mai dato o concesso a nessun altro, prima di lui.  
Le labbra incontrarono di nuovo la stoffa, mentre la mano lo palpava a palmo aperto, facendo una leggera pressione, col proprio respiro caldo a stuzzicarlo.  
Prese tra le dita i bordi dell’intimo, calandolo giù tanto quanto bastava per permettere al membro di prendere aria, trovandoselo di fronte al viso, o poco più in basso; era parzialmente eretto, e già era così grande. Afferrò la base tra le mani, mentre poneva le labbra piccole sulla punta del membro, baciandolo appena per una manciata di volte, allungando la lingua e poi scendere lungo l’asta, con solo la punta.  
Aveva imparato a riconoscere il suo odore, e non era accaduto mai di sentirvi contro quello di un’altra persona, una donna magari, o un altro uomo. Non era mai successo, ma sarebbe potuto accadere.  
Erwin sospirò nel sentirsi liberare il sesso che cominciava ad essere costretto nel tessuto; sussultò, solo leggermente, a contatto con la bocca del più giovane, mentre delicatamente gli passava le dita tra i capelli neri, massaggiandoglieli, districandoli piano, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi e fissandolo dalla sua posizione.  
«Su questo non ho il minimo dubbio…» Sussurrò dolcemente, la voce leggermente roca, mentre Rivaille gli leccava il sesso, in quel modo che aveva ormai imparato. Il fatto che fosse lui, bastava ad eccitarlo oltre l’inverosimile – benché all’inizio non fosse stato il massimo, non era andato così male perché, alla fine, quello che più contava era che fosse il moro. Anche il sesso, alla fine, bastava che fosse con Rivaille per farlo sentire soddisfatto. E poco importava che la gente potesse pensare che avessero solamente una relazione fisica – meglio, in effetti, che la pensassero in quel modo – non voleva che tuttavia il più giovane pensasse una simile sciocchezza.  
Avrebbe voluto dirglielo spesso, ma sapeva che Rivaille non credeva alle parole, credeva molto di più ai gesti, alle carezze, alle azioni, ai baci. Parlarne avrebbe solo reso lui più sicuro di loro, non certo cancellato il possibile dubbio nella mente del moro che, però, per lui non avrebbe proprio dovuto preoccuparsi. Si fidava di Rivaille e sapeva che anche l’amante, si fidava di lui.  
La bocca del minore si era aperta un poco di più, mentre lambiva con la lingua la lunghezza del sesso ancora più ampiamente.  
Era l’unico uomo, Erwin, con il quale si fosse spinto così tanto e così a fondo.  
Lo prese dalla punta, inglobandola e facendovi girare la lingua, lasciando lo sguardo basso, con le lunghe ciglia scure ad ombreggiargli le guance, in quel pomeriggio così tremendamente caldo; la punta della lingua si soffermò appena sull’apertura all’apice, giocandovi un po’, per poi affondare e prenderlo quasi completamente in bocca.  
Sentiva le mani dell’uomo contro i proprio capelli, in un massaggio continuo e gentile, così come lo sentiva fremere, con i muscoli tesi ed il membro pulsante che richiedeva attenzioni.  
Per quanto provasse vergogna nel farlo ed avendo gli occhi di Erwin puntati contro, una parte dentro di lui, nel profondo, ne gioiva, che il proprio uomo si eccitasse per lui; anche se, definirlo “proprio” non era esatto e probabilmente non lo sarebbe mai stato fino in fondo.  
Pompava lento, muovendo il capo ritmicamente, inclinando il viso e passando la lingua, stringendo il sesso duro contro le pareti della propria bocca, sentendo già il suo sapore invaderla.  
Lo lasciò andare per un istante, passando la lingua sul labbro inferiore, mentre continuava il lavoro con una delle mani, lentamente.  
«Se entrasse qualcuno…» Mormorò, continuando a tenere il viso basso, in ginocchio, tra le sue gambe; il solo pensarlo lì, di fronte a lui, lo eccitava.  
Lo fulminò per un momento, duro, poco prima di ritornare con l’attenzione al membro.  
Erwin sorrideva appena, in una smorfia di piacere mentre il respiro cominciava a farsi più pesante e affrettato, mentre le dita si chiudevano forse troppo improvvisamente quando Rivaille muoveva in modo particolare la lingua, o lo toccava in punti particolarmente sensibili.  
«Tu li sottovaluti…» Sospirò appena. Zoe e Mike erano molto più perspicaci di quanto potessero dare ad intendere e, per quanto non avesse dato alcun segno della presenza di Rivaille, era quasi certo che  _sapessero_  molto più di quanto dessero ad intendere.  
Si morse appena l’interno della bocca, mentre la bocca del moro lo avvolgeva e poi le dita e poi di nuovo la bocca; gli occhi di Rivaille avevano quel fuoco, dentro, nonostante fossero così sottili e chiari. Li amava, come del resto amava il loro proprietario.  
Smise d’improvviso di pompare, staccando la bocca e sbiancando appena, guardandolo titubante e con un velo di stupore. «Sanno?!»  
Poiché era ovvio che si parlasse dei suoi due sottoposti che stavano svolgendo il loro regolare lavoro.  
Ok, aveva avuto dei dubbi riguardo la schizzata quattrocchi e per il modo in cui certe volte lo guardava beffarda e sardonica; se doveva essere sincero, anche  
Mike qualche volta l’aveva sorpreso ad annusarlo e poi sorridere, sbeffeggiandolo, quasi avesse capito più di quanto voleva intendere…  
Abbassò gli occhi, conscio di ciò che aveva realizzato solo in quell’istante e che, stupidamente, non aveva mai avuto modo di riflettervi. «Sì… Sanno.» Si rispose, quasi sconsolato in un sospiro stanco, mentre si lasciava andare a sedere sui talloni, in ginocchio.  
Il maggiore lo guardò, consapevole che forse non avrebbe dovuto dirglielo in quel modo; ma del resto tacere sarebbe stato anche peggio. Mike e Zoe non si facevano problemi, lo dimostrava la loro discrezione – per quanto possibile visti i loro caratteri – e non avevano affatto una pessima opinione di Rivaille, anzi.  
Sembrava piacere ad entrambi e lo dimostrava il fatto che nessuno dei due aveva mai avuto da ridire.  
«Non preoccuparti, Rivaille. Non penserebbero mai male di te, anzi.» Cercò di rassicurarlo, passando la mano che prima era sui capelli sulla sua guancia, poi sul mento, per fargli sollevare il viso, per guardarlo. Aveva il volto arrossato, probabilmente per via della situazione, ma era bello, con quei capelli scompigliati e gli occhi appena lucidi.  
Titubò, ad osservare il viso dell’uomo mentre alzava lo sguardo, con le labbra strette e premute l’un con l’altra, sentendo il cuore battere, non sapeva se dal timore o da qualcos’altro.  
«Sanno che sei mio e che io sono tuo, questo è tutto quello che devono sapere. Non crucciarti per questo.» Gli disse, distanziandosi appena per potersi piegare leggermente e avvicinarsi meglio al moro, toccandolo sul viso con entrambe le mani, accarezzandolo con dolcezza e lentamente; tante piccole carezze, come fosse stato impaurito o semplicemente spaventato da qualcosa; voleva rassicurarlo dolcemente, con quell’affetto che provava nei suoi confronti.  
Aveva socchiuso gli occhi, Rivaille, lasciando che le sue mani gli sfiorassero la pelle del viso assieme ai suoi capelli, tante, tante volte, inclinando il capo e portandosi volontariamente, quasi, contro quelle carezze.  
Le guance rosse per la vergogna; se fosse stato un gatto, avrebbe potuto fare le fusa.  
Amava le sue carezze, così come le sue mani e la gentilezza che vi imprimeva.  
Borbottò qualcosa a fior di labbra, nascondendo la vergogna dietro quell’espressione imbronciata e stizzita, com’era solito fare.  
«Sta di fatto che la porta rimane sempre aperta, idiota…» Lo ammonì, alzando lo sguardo per colpevolizzarlo lieve.  
Avrebbe potuto dire che gli avevano fatto piacere, quelle parole, così come gli aveva fatto fremere l’animo quel definirlo “suo” che non gli era mai stato detto; era stato felice e lo era anche in quel momento, mentre ripensava alla voce gentile e calda con cui gli era stato detto.   
Erwin era l’uomo più amorevole che avrebbe mai potuto conoscere, in fondo, nessun altro, nel villaggio, era così. Era stato fortunato, in un certo senso.  
Ma il pensiero che qualcun altro, chiunque, avrebbe potuto vantare di poter avere gentilezza da parte sua, gli rese l’animo inquieto.  
Dopotutto, lui era gentile con tutti quelli del villaggio; lui non aveva niente di più, se non il sesso che facevano ogni volta che si vedevano.  
Alla fine dei conti, si ritrovavano solo per fare sconciate. Non conosceva niente di lui.  
Si allungò di nuovo verso il membro eretto, sapendo che era lui quello che richiedeva attenzioni, non se stesso, ritornando a lambire la pelle tirata alla punta e leccare, per poi riprenderlo in bocca.  
Aveva aumentato appena il ritmo, prendendo fino in fondo e sentendo la punta sfiorargli la gola.  
Ne risucchio appena il liquido bianco che iniziava ad uscire, ansimando leggermente, caldo, contro di lui, percependo come fremesse ogni volta che lo sfiorava anche solo col respiro.  
Era eccitato, Erwin.  
Lo guardò dal basso, malizioso e languido, portando le labbra ad un lato del sesso caldo, suggendo appena, ripetutamente, come a voler procurargli un succhiotto, per poi ritornare sulla punta e torturarla, succhiandola con avidità e passando la lingua, mentre pompava con la mano il resto del membro.  
Erwin lasciò cadere il discorso consapevolmente, prima di tornare a sentire le labbra di Rivaille avvolgerlo, suggendolo e succhiandolo; fremeva di piacere, sussultando con il respiro affrettato e pesante, mentre tornava con le dita a districargli i capelli, osservandolo mentre lo guardava a propria volta, con quegli occhi vispi e maliziosi che gli erano propri.  
Ritornò a prendere l’asta per intero, in bocca, aumentando il ritmo e suggendo con maggior vigore; sentiva il membro sbattere contro la gola, inglobandolo tutto, ansimando e succhiando avido.  
Il piacere si diffuse velocemente lungo la sua schiena e non attese molto, prima di riversarsi nella bocca del più giovane che continuava a dedicargli attenzioni piuttosto evidenti; la sua bocca calda e umida che lo avvolgeva, del resto, era più che abbastanza – proprio perché era la sua.  
Nel momento lo strinse appena con le dita, i capelli fini, senza tuttavia intenzione di fargli del male, prima di lasciare che l’orgasmo lo cogliesse e un gemito leggero gli uscisse dalle labbra socchiuse.  
Seppe che Erwin stava per venire e non si allontanò dal suo membro, anzi prendendolo e lasciando che i suoi umori gli riempissero la bocca.  
Lo sentì gemere soddisfatto, in quel ringhio roco e basso, come un animale appena soddisfatto, ingoiando lentamente quel liquido mentre teneva gli occhi chiusi.  
Si distanziò appena solo quando ingoiò l’ultima volta, pulendosi le labbra e guardando l’uomo, ancora in ginocchio sotto di lui.  
«Sei venuto presto.» Affermò pacato, dicendo solo l’evidenza, senza ironia né presunzione.  
Amava farlo venire, perché stava a significare che era attratto da lui e dal suo corpo e dalle sue attenzioni.  
Si rialzò, sedendo col fondoschiena sul bordo della scrivania, portandosi una mano a pulirsi un angolo della bocca per non lasciare traccia; la schiena appena inarcata, con le gambe scoperte e l’addome lasciato appena nudo.  
Lo osservò sedersi sulla scrivania, mentre si ripuliva appena il viso. Sorrise, Erwin, mentre si riallacciava i pantaloni e si tirava verso il più giovane, avvolgendogli le braccia intorno ai fianchi, appoggiando il viso contro il suo ventre scoperto, baciandoglielo appena.  
«Colpa tua.» Mormorò appena, sfregando la guancia contro il ventre piatto, le braccia avvolte intorno alla sua vita con dolcezza e possesso.  
Gli piaceva tenerlo contro di sé, dargli prova del suo affetto in quel modo un po’ fisico, ma sentito. Proprio perché, alla fine, Rivaille ispirava tenerezza ai suoi occhi – malgrado il sesso fosse il più delle volte brutale e appassionato.  
Le dita bianche affondarono tra i suoi ciuffi biondi, accogliendolo contro di sé e lasciandolo accoccolarsi, come un bambino, e quel pensiero lo fece sorridere internamente, mentre gli carezzava il capo.  
«Forse vuoi dire merito mio.» Lo corresse sornione, staccandosi dal bordo della scrivania solo per mettersi seduto sulle sue gambe, appoggiato di lato contro il petto ampio dell’uomo; le braccia intrecciate dietro al di lui collo, lo sguardo fisso sul suo volto baciandogli una guancia.  
Il biondo lo strinse meglio, quando l’altro gli salì addosso, posando il viso contro il suo petto e tenendogli le mani intorno alle spalle. Era bella, la sensazione di averlo contro, abbracciato; il calore che scaturiva dai loro corpi vicini.  
Erwin rimase zitto per un po’, prima di decidere di fare un discorso che, in effetti, aveva evitato fino a quel momento; non voleva tenergli nascosto un episodio come quello e, del resto, ne andava della loro fiducia reciproca, a cui lui teneva particolarmente.  
«Mary mi ha chiesto di uscire-» Mormorò, mentre teneva le braccia intorno alla vita del minore; non lo stringeva forte, ma con possesso e sicurezza, mentre tuttavia cercava il suo sguardo. Sapeva che, probabilmente, avrebbe equivocato immediatamente le sue parole, così si apprestò ad aggiungere un «Non ho intenzione di uscirci, lo sai.»  
Malgrado tutto, però, Rivaille si sarebbe fatto dei problemi, ed era l’ultima cosa che Erwin voleva, perché per lui contava solo il moro, nessun altro. Non voleva nessuno nella sua vita a parte lui.  
Si immobilizzò sul posto, il moro, come marmo, tendendo i muscoli e dilatando appena le iridi.  
Era stato così in fretta che non aveva nemmeno avuto tempo di prepararsi psicologicamente o capire che qualcosa non andava.  
Non gli aveva detto nulla, non stava ad intendere nulla di quella richiesta di uscire da parte della donna; o per lo meno, avrebbe dovuto pensarla così.  
Lentamente, si distaccò dal di lui petto, guardando in basso, fisso, per non guardarlo in viso, con gli occhi oscurati dalla frangia corta.  
«… Ah, sì?» Chiese in un mormorio che uscì più come un sibilo che altro. «Che le hai risposto?»  
I suoi dubbi e le sue paure, che era riuscito a contenere per tutto quel tempo fino a quel momento, ritornarono a marchiarlo con forza e dolore, non avendo altra possibilità se non quella di immaginarsi come solo un passatempo, per Erwin.  
Sapeva che Mary provava qualcosa, per lui, fin da quando era arrivato nel villaggio come un delinquente. Sapeva anche delle varie volte in cui aveva tentato di approcciarsi con Erwin, per quanto fossero fallite.  
Ma ora che aveva la mente piena di domande sul loro rapporto, non poteva non spaventarsi internamente, al sentire il nome di lei uscire dalla bocca di Erwin di punto in bianco, quando non era mai stata nominata, se non sporadiche volte in qualche discussione.  
Calcolato, che Rivaille si fosse subito irrigidito e avesse cercato, nel suo sguardo, qualcosa per dubitare di lui. A volte, quel tipo di comportamento lo infastidiva: ci teneva, al moro, ci teneva fin troppo, e vedere come scarsamente i suoi tentativi di rendergli noto il suo attaccamento, la sua devozione, non fossero capiti, gli faceva male.  
«Come credi che le abbia risposto?» Chiese, a propria volta. L’idea che non si fidasse di lui, a volte era insopportabile; sapeva che Rivaille non aveva mai avuto molta fiducia nel prossimo – se non proprio per niente – ma l’essere confrontato con gli altri, lo irritava. Lui era diverso, lui non lo avrebbe mai tradito senza dirglielo. Non era il tipo di uomo da farlo.  
«Rivaille… Tu cosa credi che sia, la nostra relazione?»  
Il cuore gli cedette, dolente, mentre le mani lasciavano la presa dal suo collo e si abbassavano sul proprio grembo.  
Serrò i denti, con forza, tanto da sentirli frizionare tra loro sul punto di cedere, tentando di contenere sia la delusione sia la rabbia che continuava ad aumentare, attimo dopo attimo.  
«Io-…» Le parole gli morirono in gola, in un singulto che trattenne; dopotutto, anche se gli avesse rivelato ciò che lui provava, non sarebbe cambiato nulla.  
Erwin non avrebbe cambiato idea su quello che pensava di lui, né quello che era il loro rapporto.  
Probabilmente l’aveva pensato fin dall’inizio. Dunque, inspirando appena col naso, gli occhi scuri e mantenuti perennemente in basso, continuò. «Non credo niente.» Sibilò amaro, sputando quelle parole con dolore tramutato in rabbia mentre si alzava in fretta dalle gambe dell’uomo.  
I passi pesanti si diresse in fretta verso la porta, aprendola e sbattendosela alle spalle con forza senza neanche osservarlo in volto.  
Era deluso, Erwin. Deluso dal fato che Rivaille non fosse riuscito a vedere, in fondo, quanto lui ci teneva a lui, a  _loro_ ; se solo fosse stato più attento, il moro avrebbe visto, quell’espressione incrinarsi appena dopo le sue parole, mentre si alzava e se ne andava sbattendo la porta. Ma Rivaille, forse, non voleva neppure vederla.  
  
Qualche ora più tardi, Erwin andò verso il saloon: smontata la rabbia e la delusione, voleva spiegarsi con l’amante e capire quello che davvero pensava di loro.  
Quando tuttavia entrò nel locale, notò da subito l’assenza di Rivaille, che gli venne anche ribadita dal proprietario del posto. «Stasera non è venuto, non lo so…  
Non era mai successo, non senza avvisare.» Pareva preoccupato, mentre asciugava uno dei bicchieri.  
Il biondo non sapeva cosa pensare: non era da Rivaille mancare al lavoro; da quando lo conosceva, aveva sì e no mancato una o due volte e principalmente per colpa sua. Mai, però, aveva saltato il lavoro senza avvertire e Erwin riusciva a capire perché il proprietario fosse così preoccupato.  
Non era normale. E non poté fare a meno di pensare che, forse, la colpa era anche sua.


	3. Parte III

Doveva trovarsi nel saloon a lavorare, ed invece aveva finito per seguire uno di quegli idioti del locale su cui aveva puntato gli occhi.  
Non appena era uscito dall’ufficio di Erwin, ancora turbato e furente più con se stesso che con lui, avrebbe tranquillamente fatto ritorno al locale, senza far intendere nulla come era suo solito, nascondendo tutto ciò che gli concerneva dietro quella espressione pacata che gli era propria, se non fosse stato per quel tizio - Johnny… O John, non ricordava e non gliene fregava – che usciva dallo stesso luogo verso il quale era diretto e che poi si metteva a correre; non a casa, ma da tutt’altra parte, guardandosi anche accuratamente attorno.  
Sospetto, fin troppo sospetto e da idioti.  
Non ci mise molto a mantenersi a debita distanza, seguendolo ovunque questo andasse.  
   
Lo seguì fino al limitare della città, quasi; puntava spesso e volentieri alle fattorie, dunque.  
Questa volta, a quanto pareva, puntavano ai conigli della signora Jefferson.  
Invalida, non poteva uscire dalla propria casa se non con l’aiuto del marito, che a quell’ora della sera, appena staccato da lavoro, si chiudeva per un oretta al saloon a giocare e a bere un po’ prima di tornare a casa a vegliare sulla moglie.  
Astuti, nonostante fossero idioti.  
Lo vide in lontananza, chinato a terra a smanettare per aprire la cassetta dove erano riposti gli animali; poco più in là, aveva preso un cavallo e un carretto, per trasportare le bestiole.  
Chi è che, in fondo, sarebbe andato a vedere le impronte di scarpe, zoccoli e ruote di carri quando per tutto il giorno non facevano altro che andare e venire per tutta la città?  
Gli arrivò alle spalle, rimanendo però fuori da quel piccolo recinto di qualche metro.  
La lingua di Rivaille schioccò il palato e il denti ripetute volte, come in una sorta di negazione, vedendo l’uomo irrigidirsi sul posto, assieme al grilletto della pistola che impugnava il moro, abbassato e udito chiaro e forte.  
«Non te l’hanno insegnato da piccolo, che non si ruba?» Ironizzò il barista, nonostante l’espressione pacata e seria, il braccio teso e puntato contro la schiena dell’uomo, mentre si girava con le mani alzate.  
Lo vide con le spalle al muro, inspirando aria dal naso come a trattenere la rabbia e lo stupore.  
«…Come-?»  
«Era alquanto ovvio, non credi?» Inclinò il capo, Rivaille, corrugando la fronte, incutendogli ancor più timore con le iridi appena dilatate. «Il fiatone quando abiti a così poca distanza; il tuo uscire dal locale proprio quando i proprietari delle abitazioni derubate si trovavano a giocare… Ci hai provato, sei stato furbo; ma qui non siamo idioti.» Indurì le ultime parole, quasi in un ringhio, mentre avrebbe potuto ammazzarlo di botte con solo lo sguardo gelido che gli stava lanciando.  
Si era preso gioco della polizia, di Erwin; il sangue gli ribolliva nelle vene, e se non fosse stato per l’autocontrollo che gli era stato insegnato, a quest’ora quel tizio si sarebbe trovato già una pallottola su una gamba.  
«L’hai detto tu stesso. Sono furbo.» Parlò l’uomo, quasi in difficoltà; assottiglio lo sguardo, Rivaille, interrogativo mentre vedeva gli occhi di lui deviare alle sue spalle troppo spesso. «Ma non sono l’unico.»  
Il braccio di un altro uomo gli si parò di fronte, mentre lo sguardo saettava all’indietro e reagiva di riflesso, incassandogli una gomitata in pieno viso a quello che era il secondo dei fratelli, quello più grande e che gli stava più sui coglioni.  
Se lo tolse di torno, mentre l’altro correva in suo soccorso, verso il quale il moro gli infisse un calcio nello stomaco, buttandolo a terra.  
Il secondo, però, fu più veloce, nel prendergli il braccio con la pistola e glielo torse dietro la schiena, costringendolo a farla cadere; ringhiò di rabbia, Rivaille, voltandosi e dandogli un cazzotto in faccia con tutta la forza che aveva.  
Era forte, ma per quanto potesse esserlo, non poteva fare miracoli da solo contro due altri uomini, ed il terzo nascosto dietro il capannone, spaurito quasi, mentre gli veniva puntata la sua stessa pistola contro.  
Si bloccò d’istinto, conscio che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla, non con quell’arma puntata alla sua testa.  
«Leghiamolo.» Affermò il maggiore dei tre – il più piccolo si era appena mosso dal proprio nascondiglio, visto che il pericolo sembrava essersi dissolto, almeno per il momento; tuttavia era spaventato: in ogni caso non avrebbero potuto nasconderlo per sempre e, di certo, i suoi fratelli avevano tutta l’intenzione di rimanere almeno un altro paio di settimane lì.  
I due fratelli maggiori presero a legare il moro – impossibilitato a reagire a causa della pistola che gli era puntata addosso.  
«Joe, lo affido a te.» Affermò John, prima di rimettersi a trafficare con la cassa dei conigli. Il maggiore aveva semplicemente annuito, prima di strattonare Rivaille e buttarlo dentro al capannone degli attrezzi che avevano precedentemente forzato.  
Max, in tutto ciò, era rimasto silenziosamente in disparte, a fare da palo perché, del resto, non avrebbe saputo fare altro – era quello con maggiori sensi di colpa, del resto. Quello ancora inesperto, quello buono e timido, impacciato. E si sentiva in colpa, perché Joe era una persona crudele ed era stata colpa sua se quel tipo si era accorto che c’era qualcosa che non andava in loro: se solo avesse tenuto la bocca chiusa!  
Joe, nel frattempo, era rimasto silenzioso, la pistola in pugno e il corpo appoggiato contro la porta dell’entrata del capanno; guardava in modo fin troppo interessato il ragazzo dagli occhi grigi, che indossava decisamente troppa poca roba. Oh, non era attratto dagli uomini, i buchi del culo non facevano per lui, però aveva un buon intuito e se a John e Max erano sfuggite le occhiate d’intesa e il fatto che quando arrivava quell’imbellettato dello Sceriffo di sera anche il cameriere si dileguasse, a lui di certo non erano sfuggite.  
Si avvicinò forse un po’ troppo, al ragazzo che era legato a livello delle mani e delle gambe – nude – che sfregavano contro il terriccio sul legno, slacciandosi appena i pantaloni con una mano, mentre con l’altra teneva la pistola puntata ancora al ragazzo. Era una belva, l’aveva capito subito e, poco prima, lo aveva ampiamente dimostrato.  
«Sei la puttana dello Sceriffo, no?»  
Gli occhi di Rivaille si dilatarono appena, rialzandoli e osservandolo in viso, con quel sorriso beffarsi e da figlio di puttana quale era, abbassandolo poi per vedergli slacciare i pantaloni.  
La rabbia gli fece ancora più male, contro i polsi legati che tentavano, a discapito delle corde che li tenevano, di liberarsi nonostante tutto.  
«Sì, abbassati i pantaloni…» Lo istigò, in un ringhio crudele con gli occhi ridotti, ora, a fessure e il viso oscurato, furibondo, concludendo con un sibilo più duro e irato. «Così ti strappo i coglioni a morsi!»  
Ebbe paura, l’uomo, per un istante vedendo il viso trasformato del giovane.  
Sembrava pronto ad ammazzarlo anche con quelle mani e piedi legati assieme, aveva un aura che, inspiegabilmente, lo faceva fremere internamente ed ingoiare a vuoto tentando di nasconderlo.  
Gli puntò la pistola ancora più vicino, minaccioso.  
«Tu me lo succhierai, e senza fare storie. O al primo morso ti pianto una pallottola in testa. » Lo avvertì, crudele, con quel ghigno serafico a piegargli le labbra e distorcergli il viso.  
Se avesse potuto vomitare, Rivaille, l’avrebbe fatto non appena quello si calò le braghe e l’intimo, mostrandogli il membro ancora floscio.  
Abbassò lo sguardo con una smorfia di disgusto in viso. «Speravo per lo meno che fosse più grande.» Ironizzò con distacco, ritraendo appena il viso mentre l’altro se ne stava in piedi ad attendere qualcosa che non sarebbe mai arrivato.  
«Fai poche storie, e prendilo!»  
Gli occhi affilati e infuocati del moro si alzarono sul suo viso, fissi e iracondi.  
Avvenne in un attimo.  
Si buttò di schiena, mentre infondeva su entrambe le gambe unite la forza e la spinta necessaria per buttare giù l’uomo, colpendolo alle caviglie; non ebbe equilibrio, anche per colpa dei pantaloni calati, cadendo giù di schiena.  
Alzò di nuovo entrambe le gambe, buttandole poi giù sul suo viso, rompendogli il naso e costringendolo a lasciare la presa sulla pistola mentre agonizzava dal dolore.  
Max era rimasto a lato del capanno – o meglio vicino ad una delle finestre – e aveva fatto in tempo a vedere il fratello avvicinarsi in modo piuttosto esplicito all’altro ragazzo, per indurlo a correre via.  
John non se ne era accorto, ancora alle prese con quella serratura ostica, e Joe… Beh, Joe era finito a terra e stava momentaneamente sputando polvere e sangue – una mano sul setto nasale rotto che gli faceva parecchio male. Tuttavia, malgrado il dolore, non perse tempo e allungò a tentoni la mano per cercare la pistola che, sfortunatamente, era finita dall’altro lato del capanno.  
«Tu, zoccola-»  
  
La porta dell’ufficio dello Sceriffo venne aperta in modo piuttosto brusco, dal ragazzino ansimante. Ovviamente, però, non c’era chi cercava al suo interno, ma l’uomo che, sapeva, lavorava per chi stava cercando.  
«Io devo… Parlare con lo Sceriffo! È importante!» Ansimò il ragazzino, rivolto all’uomo che era circa tre volte lui e lo guardava in modo indecifrabile. Questi annuì, prima di fargli cenno di seguirlo verso il saloon dove, sapeva, avrebbe potuto trovare  
Erwin. Invece questi era poco più avanti, che scendeva gli scalini della casa nella quale stava l’appartamento di Rivaille; non gli aveva aperto, inoltre non c’era alcun segno della sua presenza e ciò lo preoccupava enormemente. Stava decidendo da dove proseguire, quando vide arrivare Mike, seguito da un ragazzino che gli sembrava aver visto parecchie volte – di sfuggita – al saloon.  
«S-sceriffo! Deve venire subito! Ho paura che i miei fratelli stiano… Esagerando…» Mormorò questi, tremante, mentre il biondo assumeva un’espressione dura, capendo pressoché al volo.  
Certo. Tutto quadrava: ricordava quel ragazzino e i suoi fratelli che giocavano con Hannes e, ancora prima, con Pixis e, per quanto illogico, era pressoché certo che avessero giocato e bevuto con tutte le vittime dei furti. Rivaille doveva esserci arrivato molto prima, maledizione a lui, perché non gliene aveva fatto nemmeno menzione?! Aveva ragione a volerlo tra i suoi uomini: aveva troppo intuito ed era un buon osservatore.  
«Andiamo.» Disse semplicemente, mentre andavano tutti e tre verso la fattoria dei Jefferson, dove il ragazzino aveva detto che si trovassero. Dannazione a Rivaille, dannazione a lui e al suo modo di fare le cose senza dirgli niente.  
   
Il rumore dello sparo fece eco, secco e deciso, protraendosi tutt’intorno e scuotendo appena il silenzio che vi era.  
Gli occhi di Rivaille erano rimasti fissi, ancora a terra, contro la polvere, mentre il proiettile si schiantava poco più indietro di lui, dalla pistola che l’altro aveva riafferrato, con i pantaloni tirati su alla meglio ed il viso gocciolante di sangue.  
Aveva avuto paura, una paura tremenda, mentre sentiva il dolore lancinante della ferita sul braccio, a livello della spalla o poco più in basso, ed il sangue zampillare appena e colargli in basso.  
Non aveva tremato, né col corpo né con gli occhi che continuavano a sfidare duri e indomiti quelli dell’uomo di fronte a sé.  
La sola cosa di cui aveva avuto paura, non era stata la morte - da ragazzino ne aveva passate tante, con i contrabbandieri, aveva rischiato più volte di essere ucciso; no, la morte non gli faceva paura, non gli aveva mai fatto paura dopotutto.  
In quel momento, invece, aveva temuto per la propria vita e per non aver più potuto rivedere la sola persona che aveva mai amato e a cui non aveva potuto dire la verità.  
«Non hai mira?» Domando neutrale; le labbra erano immobili, in una linea dura.  
L’uomo inspirò irato, tossendo poi e sputando sangue nella sua direzione senza raggiungerlo, mentre ricaricava l’arma con le mani appena tremule. «Non sai nemmeno impugnare una pistola-»  
«ZITTO!»  
Gliela puntò di nuovo contro, ansante, mentre Rivaille lo fronteggiava seppur in quelle condizioni.  
Ci metteva, tanto, quel ragazzino a fare il suo dovere, dannazione.  
Proprio in quel momento la porta si aprì con uno scatto e Erwin fece il suo ingresso nel capannone, la pistola in pugno. All’esterno Mike si stava occupando dell’altro che, preso alle spalle, non aveva potuto fare a meno di essere preso con le mani nel sacco.  
Non attese nemmeno un secondo, prima di arrivare addosso all’uomo e disarmarlo – la presa era piuttosto superficiale per via delle condizioni apparentemente provate dell’uomo che gocciolava abbondantemente dal naso – presumibilmente rotto.  
«Credo che non bisogna dirti perché ora ti porteremo fuori, vero?» Sibilò Erwin, mentre afferrava in malo modo entrambi i polsi del tizio, ancora tramortito per via del colpo precedente, mentre gli chiudeva le manette ai polsi.  
«Siamo a posto, Sceriffo.»  
La voce di Mike, sulla soglia, fece annuire il biondo che, una volta finito di ammanettare l’uomo, sollevò lo sguardo su Rivaille. Lo guardò preoccupato, prima di avvicinarsi piuttosto sicuro, per poi abbassarsi e abbracciarlo stretto contro di sé – anche se era ancora legato, anche se la prima cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare era portare via quello stronzo.  
«Stai bene? Sei ferito?» Gli chiese, in un moto di agitazione quasi, mentre lo teneva stretto, senza lasciarlo andare nonostante tutto. Mike, nel frattempo, aveva portato via i fratelli, cominciando ad incamminarsi verso la centrale con il fratello minore a seguito.  
Poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo solo quando le braccia dell’uomo gli circondarono il corpo, riuscendo a rilassare i muscoli e a socchiudere gli occhi, con la tensione e l’adrenalina che andava scemando.  
«Ora sto bene.» Mormorò il moro, ancora contro il petto dell’uomo, prima di sentirlo appena distaccarsi e guardarlo apprensivo.  
Lo osservò fisso in viso, con l’animo più calmo e il cuore in un leggero fremito ritrovando gli occhi che aveva imparato ad amare, con quella luce gentile che li contraddistingueva.  
Li vide abbassarsi, titubare sulla spalla mentre si dilatavano appena, con stupore misto a rabbia, mentre si portavano sulla ferita alla spalla. Scosse il capo, il moro, ripetendo di modo da tranquillizzarlo anche un poco. «Sto bene, è solo una ferita. Guarirà.»  
Erwin non era d’accordo, per niente, infatti si distaccò appena dal più giovane e lo guardò severamente. «Che cosa pensavi di fare venendo qua da solo? Maledizione, poteva finire molto peggio!» Lo rimproverò, il tono di voce preoccupato, prima di guardare ancora la spalla che, a quanto pareva, era l’unica ferita riportata.  
Poi si staccò completamente, solo per liberargli gambe e mani. Era arrabbiato con Rivaille: si comportava da incosciente, senza pensare minimamente a come potesse sentirsi lui, che era stato preoccupato tutto il tempo e che, mentre correvano verso la fattoria, aveva quasi pensato il peggio.  
«Non fare mai più una cosa simile senza chiedere aiuto. Capito?! E ora forza, andiamo a farti controllare la spalla.» Concluse, mentre si rialzava. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo e stringerlo ancora di più, ma alla fine, per quanto stupido, era ancora ferito dalla scarsa fiducia che Rivaille aveva dimostrato nei suoi confronti. E quello lo fermava, perché amava quel ragazzino incosciente, lo amava terribilmente e il solo pensare di perderlo – di non vederlo più – gli provocava un vuoto dentro.  
Rivaille si lasciò liberare gli arti, ritornando a guardarlo solo dopo essere ritornato in piedi.  
Si tastò i polsi segnati di rosso, per colpa della sua rabbia che gliel’aveva fatte stringere e sfregare contro la propria pelle, già di per sé sensibile.  
«Perché sei così arrabbiato?» Chiese con fare innocente, seppur il volto rimaneva pacato e le palpebre appena calate sull’iride di quegli occhi sottili, guardando l’uomo poco più avanti dargli le spalle mentre tornava di fuori, fermandosi poco dopo.  
Inclinò il capo, schiudendo le labbra, serio, ritornando a specchiarsi negli occhi azzurri. «Sapevo saresti venuto. Mi fido di te.» Affermò, sincero e col cuore in mano, sentendolo iniziare a scalpitare nel petto nonostante avesse detto solo la verità che aveva sempre pensato e tenuto per sé, fin da quando era stato raccolto per strada da lui, sul punto di morte per colpa di quella febbre che lo aveva colto e che non poteva curare; aveva solo nove anni, non aveva nessuno, fino a quando non aveva incontrato lui.  
Continuò a guardarlo in viso, sincero e con una parvenza di gentilezza negli occhi metallici, nonostante la serietà del viso e l’innocenza con cui aveva parlato.  
Erwin si fermò sulla porta, quando il più giovane parlò, cosa che lo indusse a voltarsi verso di lui, a guardare i suoi occhi grigi, quella sincerità nascosta in fondo che, comunque, gli era sempre stata propria. Il biondo non seppe cosa dire, per un primo momento, perché arrabbiato, perché ancora deluso, perché Rivaille non appariva coerente.  
«Idiota, come pensi mi sarei sentito se ti fosse successo qualcosa?» Lo rimproverò, portandosi una mano sulla fronte prima di avvicinarsi nuovamente al moro; lo guardava severo, ma in fondo con tenerezza, prima di stringergli le braccia sulle spalle e tirarselo contro nuovamente, abbracciandolo un poco, perché la paura di perderlo, alla fine, era quella che più lo aveva spaventato.  
«Non voglio nessun altro tranne te, Rivaille; vedi di mettertelo in quella testa.»  
Il respiro gli si fermò in gola e il cuore sussultò appena, scosso ma felice, ritornando a battere rapido mentre le iridi si dilatavano lievi per poi velarsi di sommo affetto, contro il petto grande dell’uomo.  
Aveva avuto mille dubbi per nulla, era proprio uno stupido idiota.  
Credeva che volesse solo averlo a letto, credeva che aspirasse a qualcosa di più, per la sua vita, Erwin: una moglie, la possibilità di avere figli e diventare vecchio circondato dai propri nipoti. Non aveva mai capito fino in fondo che entrambi, alla fine, volevano la stessa cosa; stare assieme all’altro, nonostante tutto.  
«Mi… Dispiace, averti fatto preoccupare.» Mormorò titubante, non abituato a simili manifestazioni mentre stringeva il tessuto della camicia dietro la schiena dell’amante, forte, aggrappandosi e nascondendo il viso. «Pensavo che avresti preferito una donna che… Uno come me.»  Rivelò ancora, con voce ovattata, stringendolo di più.  
«Non devi pensarlo mai, Rivaille. Credevi che venissi a letto con te per sfizio? Davvero lo pensavi? Se non ti amassi, non ti avrei nemmeno toccato.»  
E, per quanto fosse un ragionamento assurdo, quello del moro, Erwin riusciva a capirlo: doveva essere stato troppo poco esplicito su quanto sentiva verso di lui, doveva avergli lasciato credere che non fosse abbastanza importante, per fargli credere di non essere altro che un passatempo piacevole.  
«Quindi non pensare che io voglia lasciarti per qualcun altro. Se mai mi stancassi di te, saresti il primo a saperlo, proprio perché ci tengo.»  
Concluse infine, lasciandolo dall’abbraccio per sorridergli. Gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, prima di fargli un cenno con il capo per fargli capire che era il momento di andare.  
  
Erwin aveva lasciato Rivaille al saloon, affidandolo al medico del villaggio che era lì per bere un bicchiere e che, vedendo il ragazzo in quelle condizioni, aveva deciso di portarlo nello studio. Lui, da parte sua, aveva salutato il compagno dicendogli che doveva tornare in ufficio per sistemare i tre fratelli.  
Zoe e Mike avevano convenuto con lui riguardo al far arrestare i due fratelli maggiori, tacendo sulla presenza di Max, poiché – per quanto fosse complice – aveva avuto il buon senso di avvisarli e volevano fidarsi di lui, in qualche modo farlo redimere. Dunque, in accordo tra di loro, avevano deciso di trovargli un impiego – dato che avrebbe dovuto cominciare ad occuparsi da solo di se stesso – in una delle fattorie.  
Hannes era stato più che entusiasta dalle cosa: era solo e, per occuparsi di tutto, aveva proprio bisogno di qualcuno che fosse determinato e motivato. In cambio lo avrebbe fatto rimanere da lui, dandogli una parte del ricavato per sopravvivere. Il vecchio Hannes aveva sempre desiderato una famiglia, quello Erwin lo sapeva, dunque non si sarebbe stupito se, con gli anni, ci si fosse davvero affezionato a quel ragazzino timido e impacciato.  
Non era cattivo, lo aveva capito; aveva solo bisogno di stare con gente per bene, di ricominciare. E lui non negava mai una seconda possibilità alle persone, proprio come aveva fatto a suo tempo con Rivaille. Lo aveva risollevato da quella situazione di povertà e di sussistenza, offrendogli un tetto per qualche tempo, fino a quando non era stato in grado di trovarsi un lavoro, un alloggio.  
Un po’ rimpiangeva quei tempi, in cui poteva accudire quel bambino problematico che gli urlava dietro ogni volta, lamentandosi di quanto potesse essere disordinata e sporca la sua casa. Un po’, invece, era contento, perché all’epoca non avrebbe mai immaginato di poterlo avere come amante, né che avrebbe amato così tanto quel piccolo ragazzino dallo sguardo sottile e gli occhi che chiedevano solo un po’ di affetto – anche se Rivaille non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Sorrise appena, riordinando i fogli e affidando poi a Mike la lettera per richiedere un intervento da parte dello Stato, per trasferire i due.  
  
Erwin finì il lavoro piuttosto in fretta: sperava che fosse tutto a posto con Rivaille, dubitava comunque che fosse rimasto al lavoro, tuttavia ci passò e, come aveva immaginato, il proprietario gli aveva dato il giorno libero. Chissà se era tanto grave la ferita alla spalla? in ogni caso si affrettò comunque a raggiungere l’appartamento dell’amante.  
Lo attese a casa propria, Rivaille, poco più in là del locale nel quale lavorava.  
Sapeva che sarebbe andato a cercarlo dopo quel fatto, Erwin, e, non vedendolo al saloon, avrebbe proseguito per la propria abitazione; il padrone gli aveva concesso tutta la giornata libera per permettergli di risposarsi anche quando lui gli aveva detto più volte che stava bene e poteva benissimo svolgere il proprio lavoro.  
Di certo non aveva bisogno di riposo, non era un marmocchio, aveva bisogno di altro; che però richiedeva la presenza necessaria dell’uomo che aveva scoperto amare più di ogni altro.  
Dunque, quando sentì bussare alla porta e la voce di Erwin dall’altro lato, gli occhi brillarono appena d’aspettativa.  
«Entra, è aperto!» Gli urlò, lasciando stare quello che stava facendo e dirigendosi a passo svelto nell’ingresso.  
Non gli diede nemmeno tempo di parlare che gli si avventò contro, saltandogli addosso e premendo le labbra contro la bocca dell’uomo per qualche istante.  
Solo dopo poco, dischiudendo le palpebre e guardandolo ad un respiro di distanza, gli mormorò voglioso. «Ti aspettavo, Erwin.»


	4. Parte IV

Lo aveva stretto appena il più giovane che gli si era arpionato addosso, richiedendo un bacio sulla bocca. Le braccia strette alle sue spalle e il corpo annodato al suo, nonostante non avesse neppure fatto in tempo a chiudere la porta che Rivaille lo aveva assalito.  
«Ehi… Fammi almeno entrare.» Gli mormorò contro la bocca, suggendogli appena il labbro inferiore mentre gli teneva le braccia al di sotto del fondoschiena, per tenerlo su di sé.  
«Che ha detto il dottore del braccio? È tutto a posto?» Gli chiese, cercando di osservare la parte lesa preoccupato, mentre intanto sorrideva appena contro il fiato dell’amante, piacevolmente soddisfatto dell’averlo addosso, alla ricerca di attenzioni. Viziarlo e accudirlo era una cosa che gli piaceva moltissimo.  
Annuì convinto, il moro, rispondendo alla sua domanda e rimanendo ad abbracciarlo.  
Chiuse per lui la porta che era ancora semi aperta, alle spalle dell’uomo, dandogli una veloce spinta, facendola chiudere secca, per poi riportare l’attenzione al viso di Erwin.  
«Mi ha messo due punti, per non creare una cicatrice; è sopportabile.» Aggiunse poi, abbassandosi a lambire le labbra dell’amante con la punta della lingua, con gli occhi socchiusi e il desiderio che gli cresceva in corpo.  
Bruciava appena quando faceva strattoni, ma riusciva facilmente a metterlo in secondo piano.  
Affondò con una mano nei capelli biondi di lui, dal collo risalendo fin sulla nuca mentre ritornava a porgergli una manciata di baci sulla bocca.  
Mormorò un assenso contro le labbra del più giovane, prima di stringerselo meglio addosso; le mani di Rivaille tra i capelli e la sua bocca contro la propria, mentre avanzava a tentoni verso la camera da letto a qualche passo di distanza. Non aveva bisogno di sentire altro, per dire che il moro voleva e anche tanto. Lo capiva dal modo in cui gli rimaneva addosso, da come lo baciava e lo stringeva, chiedendo senza parlare.  
Entrò nella stanza, lasciandola aperta dietro alle proprie spalle, prima di avanzare ancora, a tentoni, verso il letto, prima di appoggiarsi con una delle ginocchia sul materasso, mentre continuava a baciare il più giovane, cercando le sue labbra, la sua lingua. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi, Erwin, con una mano appoggiava alle lenzuola e l’altra che saliva la schiena di Rivaille, da sotto il tessuto, accarezzandola.  
La inarcò d’istinto, stendendo le vertebre quando percepire la pelle rabbrividire al passaggio dei polpastrelli ruvidi della mano dell’uomo sopra di sé, dischiudendo le labbra in un respiro più caldo e più profondo degli altri.  
La testa adagiata sopra le coperte, così come il corpo, lasciandolo e staccandosi dal corpo del maggiore, ma rimanendo sempre a stringergli le spalle, come in una forma di possesso.  
«Pensi che lo Sceriffo potrà assentarsi per tutto il giorno?» Domandò serafico, tra un bacio e l’altro mentre si sbottonava la propria camicia; gli fece male, quando alzò la spalla frettolosamente per togliersi le maniche, ignorando la cosa solo quando riportò gli occhi su quelli azzurri sopra di sé. Immerse una mano dietro al collo della camicia dell’uomo, graffiando e carezzando le spalle e le scapole a palmo aperto, appena caldo, respirandogli a distanza infinitesima sulla di lui bocca.  
Lo desiderava così tanto; probabilmente non sarebbe stato pienamente soddisfatto nel farlo solo una volta.  
Ora che sapeva che lo poteva avere e che era totalmente suo, lo eccitava ancora di più.  
«Un giorno intero magari no, ma fino a domani forse sì…» Sussurrò appena, contro le sue labbra; i fiati uniti, i respiri che si confondevano e gli occhi di uno fissi in quelli dell’altro. Lasciò che il più giovane si levasse la camicia: non sapeva come muoversi, per non fargli male, dunque era meglio che se ne liberasse da solo.  
Un sospiro lieve, quando le dita di Rivaille andarono a sfiorargli la pelle della schiena, sotto la camicia. Erwin lo posò sul letto, continuando a sovrastarlo ma trattenendosi su di lui con entrambe le mani, ai lati del corpo del moro. I bacini a contatto, che cominciavano a diventare caldi, e le labbra unite, in un bacio carico di passione ed erotismo, mentre con una delle mani andava ad accarezzargli il petto magro, ma sodo. I muscoli che sporgevano appena, a contatto con i polpastrelli e il respiro che si faceva affrettato, quanto il proprio, mentre si separavano per prendere fiato.  
Si mise in ginocchio tra le gambe di Rivaille, per poi slacciarsi la camicia e farla scivolare di lato, prima di tornare sul corpo del più giovane, facendo combaciare i loro petti.  
Le labbra contro quelle del moro, che deviavano leggermente, poi, alla guancia e al collo niveo, mentre le mani ne stringevano i fianchi sottili tra i palmi, accarezzandolo da sopra i pantaloni, lentamente, senza tuttavia dare segno di volerli slacciare, mentre con il bacino si sfregava contro quello dell’amante.  
Lasciò andare uno stralcio di voce appena acuta, inarcando la testa all’insù mentre sentiva le mani dell’uomo contro il proprio petto, sfiorarlo fino in fondo, per poi deviare ed afferrargli i fianchi.  
Lo guardò con occhi lascivi, al di là delle folte ciglia scure che gli ombreggiavano appena l’iride e la guancia, con la bocca piccola dischiusa e tumida mentre lo sfiorava, lo palpava con lo sguardo, quel petto ampio, gli addominali scolpiti, quelle fossette che poi si perdevano al di là della cintura e dei pantaloni.  
Dio, quanto lo eccitava la vista di Erwin a petto nudo.  
Lo baciò di nuovo con trasporto, ansimando appena, mentre faceva collidere il bacino contro quello dell’altro, alzando e muovendo i fianchi in modo tale da sentire l’attrito e il desiderio; il proprio sesso bruciava di aspettativa ogni volta che sentiva contro quello giù gonfio dell’uomo sopra di sé.  
La lingua si intrecciò con la gemella, in una danza umida, prima di staccarsi appena restando collegato, seppur per poco, da un leggero filo di saliva che si ruppe inevitabilmente.  
«È… Già così grande…» Ansimò ad un soffio dalla bocca di lui, alternando gli occhi languidi da quella allo sguardo di Erwin; protrasse il bacino di nuovo, strusciandosi per l’ennesima volta contro quello del maggiore, riferendosi alle dimensioni che aveva raggiunto il membro dell’uomo, aprendo appena di più le labbra, trattenendo il respiro per una frazione di secondo, tenendo sempre il contatto con quelle di lui.  
Sarebbe stato superficiale dirlo ma amava fare sesso con lui anche per quel motivo: era dannatamente dotato, Erwin.  
I gemiti di Rivaille erano, per lui, la maggiore soddisfazione; non era molto propenso ad esternare le emozioni, salvo quando andavano a letto assieme, o quando lo baciava, quando lo guardava in quel modo indecifrabile che Erwin riconosceva come desiderio e affetto profondo; gli piaceva guardarlo e gli piaceva toccarlo, stringerlo, sentirlo in ogni sua parte.  
Sorrise, a quel respiro di distanza, alle parole del moro, senza dire niente, limitandosi a premere maggiormente il bacino contro quello del minore, per fargli sentire meglio, il desiderio che andava a concretizzarsi, quando lo toccava o lo baciava. Quando lo faceva suo.  
Gli mordicchiò appena il collo, senza accanirsi eccessivamente per evitare di lasciargli segni sulla pelle, almeno non in punti visibili come il collo. Sentiva il corpo di Rivaille caldo, di quel tiepido calore che lo catturava quando finivano in intimità, mentre scendeva con il viso a succhiargli leggermente uno dei capezzoli turgidi; le mani ancora a sfiorargli i fianchi, smaniosamente, senza dargli alcuna soddisfazione se non il mero sfregamento tra i loro due corpi.  
Fece poi scivolare il viso lungo il busto nudo, lentamente, posando dolci e umidi baci lungo il percorso della sua pelle diafana; le mani ancorate ai fianchi, mentre scivolava giù, fino all’ombelico, leccandone la forma a conca, il naso a sfregare sulla pancia, contro i muscoli accennati su quel corpo sottile e longilineo.  
E continuò il proprio percorso, Erwin, trattenendo il corpo del proprio amante per i fianchi ancora, con le proprie mani grandi, senza tuttavia costringerlo, andando a posare il viso sopra il tessuto dei pantaloni, la stoffa tiepida, il rigonfiamento teso sotto di essa.  
Sollevò allora gli occhi azzurri, il biondo, sorridendo al compagno con lieve malizia, mentre sfregava appena il viso contro quel punto.  
Trattenne il respiro, Rivaille, quando sentì e osservò la bocca dell’uomo a contatto con il proprio membro ancora coperto da strati di tessuto che avrebbe volentieri strappato.  
Incontrò i suoi occhi, chiari, ma leziosi, peccaminosi, diversi dai soliti che lo guardavano con gentilezza ma che lo facevano ugualmente sciogliere sotto di essi.  
Allargò le gambe per permettergli di posizionarsi meglio, volgendo il viso di lato contro il materasso, appena arrossato dalla vergogna e dal desiderio che galoppava dentro il proprio petto pompando sangue più in fretta; i capelli scomposti ad incorniciargli il capo, mordendosi un labbro e tenendo fermo il bacino; avrebbe voluto alzarlo e porgerlo alla bocca dell’altro, per calmare il fuoco che gli bruciava le viscere di desiderio e di aspettativa.  
Voleva essere toccato dalle sue mani, grandi, forti, voleva essere sfiorato dalla sua bocca, dai suoi occhi, dal suo corpo contro il proprio.  
«S-sbrigati…» Mormorò roco, basso, tanto da fargli credere che l’altro non l’avesse udito, dopotutto.  
Erwin non gli diede la soddisfazione che cercava, preferendo sfregare ancora per qualche istante il viso contro la stoffa, prima di lasciargli i fianchi e slacciargli i pantaloni, abbassandoli di poco sulle cosce; l’intimo non nascondeva affatto il desiderio del moro, teso e alla ricerca di attenzioni.  
Tornò ad afferrargli i fianchi, prima di avvolgere le labbra intorno al suo sesso costretto ancora nella stoffa, leccandone appena il tessuto ruvido, ma caldo.  
Non parlò, mentre sollevava il viso e lo guardava di nuovo, mentre andava ad afferrare coi denti l’intimo, tirandolo giù, per liberarne l’eccitazione tesa, soffocata da quella costrizione. Dopodiché andò a baciarne appena la base di lato, succhiando una porzione di pelle tra le labbra. Piccoli baci dati a bocca socchiusa, sulla pelle tesa e arrossata del membro svettante dell’altro.  
Le labbra che risalivano lungo l’asta, per poi avvolgergliele sulla punta, suggendone appena quella porzione di pelle, prima di inglobarlo dentro la bocca, leccando. Rimase a leccargli l’asta a bocca chiusa per qualche attimo, prima di prendere a pompare, risalendo e discendendo sulla sua lunghezza; teneva gli occhi socchiusi, fissi sul sesso e la sua peluria rada, mentre i capelli chiari gli si scompigliavano sulla fronte ad ogni colpo sul membro teso di Rivaille.  
Serrò le dita delle mani su un cumulo di coperte, stringendo e gemendo, agonizzante sotto i colpi di bocca e di lingua con cui l’altro gli stava inglobando il membro; anche i piedi si ritrassero appena, piegando le dita piccole per tentare di contenersi mentre lasciavano però aperte le gambe con il bacino in vista.  
Il braccio con la spalla ferita rimase contro il materasso, teso, mentre l’altra mano andò a portarsi contro le labbra, i denti morsero il dorso con forza per attutire i gemiti già alti e languidi.  
Era così calda la bocca di Erwin, così stretta contro il proprio sesso, e la lingua umida che andava a bagnarlo e leccarlo totalmente.  
Ansimò acuto dopo l’ennesimo affondo, sentendo le pareti e il palato dell’uomo contro la propria punta, inarcando la schiena e il capo in maniera sensuale e vogliosa, spostando la mano che tentava di trattenere la propria voce e portandola al lato del viso.  
Non si sarebbe trattenuto, non ne sarebbe riuscito anche se avesse voluto.  
Ancora un’altra spinta, ancora un’altra e un’altra ancora, più veloce sentendo il glande pulsare e gocciolare già parte del proprio seme, sentendolo raggiungere quasi il limite.  
«E-Erwhin… Sto pehr…» Lo avvertì ansante il moro, non volendogli gravare o costringere a berlo come aveva fatto lui col proprio. Non era la cosa più pulita che esistesse al mondo, ma per Erwin lo avrebbe fatto volentieri.  
Quindi mentre continuava a sentire il membro leccato e succhiato da quella bocca, non poté non gemere forte, languido e caldo, lasciandosi andare e venire impudico, con le labbra socchiuse e gli occhi pieni di metallo fuso, già sull’orlo del baratro solo per la bocca di Erwin sul suo sesso.  
Era davvero senza speranza per desiderare Erwin così tanto e godere così in fretta.  
Non si distanziò il biondo, lasciandolo piuttosto raggiungere l’orgasmo prima di distaccarsi, dopo aver inghiottito il suo sapore aspro. Tornò a risalire lungo il petto arcuato, tornando a baciargli il collo, mentre con le mani gli sfilava i pantaloni e l’intimo completamente, lungo le gambe affusolate.  
Si leccò due dita, prima di andare alla sua bocca, per quanto il sapore di Rivaille gli fosse ancora dentro, mentre con le mani andava a discendere tra le sue gambe, una mano che teneva una delle cosce e l’altra che andava ad infilarsi tra le natiche sode, sfregandone appena l’ingresso con la punta dell’indice.  
Sentiva l’eccitazione salire, mentre cercava di prepararlo con le dita – cosa abbastanza facile, visto che il più giocane ormai era pressoché elastico, in quel punto. Tuttavia non disdegnava il passargli le dita all’interno, mentre sentiva i suoi muscoli rilassarsi, avvolgerlo senza tendersi e dunque fargli del male.  
Fremeva ancora per l’orgasmo avuto, Rivaille, e non oppose resistenza quando sentì le due dita farsi spazio tra le proprie natiche, lasciandole entrare e divaricando le gambe probabilmente al limite, dandogli molta più libertà e una visione molto più impudica di quanto non fosse già di per sé.  
La mente annebbiata, incapace di preoccuparsi in che posizione fosse e quanto potesse essere simile ad una puttana vogliosa di cazzo; ma era quello, alla fine, che voleva più di tutti.  
Voleva sentirsi prendere e riempire del membro di Erwin, di nessun altro eccetto il suo.  
Il tocco delle sue dita creava un rumore umido, bagnato, ogni volta che le muoveva, appiccicoso e che lo faceva eccitare più di prima, mentre si portava sulle labbra del maggiore, mangiandole e succhiandole avido.  
Lo guardava perso, gli occhi languidi e liquorosi, con le guance arrossate e l’espressione innocente e calda di desiderio, chiedendoglielo con gli occhi in una muta richiesta di assecondarlo, lasciando che ansimi strozzati si mescolassero a stralci di voce che non poteva non lasciar andare.  
Erwin sorrise, di fronte all’espressione languida dell’amante mentre lo baciava. Estrasse le dita dal suo corpo, per poi distaccarsi giusto un poco per abbassarsi pantaloni e intimo, facendole ricadere con gli stivali ai piedi del letto, in un rumore metallico causato dalla fibbia della cintura.  
Tornò addosso al più giovane, facendo combaciare i loro corpi, sfregandosi contro il suo sesso con il proprio, sospirando piacevolmente alla frizione.  
«Vieni su di me-» Sussurrò caldo, mentre gli accarezzava i fianchi con le mani grandi, mordendogli appena le labbra; l’eccitazione che rilasciava la frenesia del possesso, mentre poi gli lasciava le labbra e i fianchi. Pensava al braccio di Rivaille, consapevole che probabilmente nessuna posizione avrebbe evitato di fargli un minimo di dolore durante il sesso. Sperava solo di aver fatto la scelta migliore. Si distaccò poi dall’amante, per sdraiarsi dal suo fianco, in attesa del moro.  
Lo baciò ancora fino a quando non gli portò via quelle labbra che stava suggendo con così tanto trasporto, guardandolo appena contrariato mentre faceva quello che gli veniva detto.  
Si portò sopra il bacino del maggiore, con leggera difficoltà visto che tentava di muovere il braccio sinistro il meno possibile, sospirando e fremendo quando il bacino e il proprio sesso entrarono a contatto con quello più grande di Erwin.  
Portò la mano destra sul di lui petto, sfiorandolo, carezzandolo, palpandolo un poco, sentendo le piccole cunette sotto le proprie dita ed eccitandosi maggiormente, mentre muoveva il bacino e sfregava le due virilità assieme.  
La piccola bocca era appena dischiusa, le labbra rosse come ciliegie mature, tanto quanto le guance, sospirando di piacere mentre gli occhi erano bassi, verso i loro due bacini.  
Si portò due dita alla propria apertura, aprendola un poco di più mentre portava la punta del membro di Erwin contro le proprie natiche, sentendola entrare parzialmente; si calò su di lui lentamente, sentendosi riempire mano a mano per poi affondare in fretta nell’ultimo pezzo, inarcando la schiena e gemendo languido e caldo, col proprio sesso teso in mezzo alle gambe, appena bagnato dai propri umori.  
Erwin gemette a mezza voce, roco, mentre il proprio sesso veniva inglobato dentro alla guaina bollente di Rivaille; vederlo sopra di sé era eccitante, specie per quegli occhi grigi, di quel colore così bello da vedere, mentre ne vedeva il rossore appena accennato sulle gote, datogli dalla voglia e dalla lussuria.  
Respirò a fondo il moro, ansante, con la fronte già madida ed i capelli neri appiccicati in parte ai lati del viso, ricercando gli occhi dell’uomo che amava, abbassandosi e andando a baciargli la bocca.  
«Ti… Ti amo, Erwin Smith.» Rivelò a fior di labbra, arrossendo nettamente di più e sentendo il cuore battere con forza, premuto contro il petto ampio dell’altro, come a fargli sentire quanto amore e quanto fossero vere le proprie parole, guardandolo un con un principio di lacrime ai lati degli occhi e le labbra tremule.  
Il maggiore sorrise con dolcezza, il cuore che batteva contro quello del più giovane, incollato con il petto al suo, gli occhi che cercavano i suoi. Liquidi e lucidi; era così terribilmente bello…  
«E io amo te, Rivaille.»  
Rispose, carezzandogli la schiena con entrambe le mani, prima di posargli un bacio sulle labbra, ricercando la sua lingua con passione e trasporto. Lo sapeva, che al moro era costato tanto, dirlo; lo sapeva e, del resto, non aveva mai sperato di sentirglielo dire così chiaramente. Però era felice, tanto felice, mentre gli passava le mani sulla schiena, i polpastrelli lungo la colonna vertebrale arcuata verso di lui.  
Salì e ridiscese, fino a riafferrargli i fianchi e stringerli tra le mani, mentre lo baciava ancora sulla bocca, mordendogli piano le labbra, senza fargli male, prima di ondeggiare appena con il bacino.  
Abbassò gli occhi, avvampando ancora di più se possibile, mentre lo baciava, ansante; era assurdo come Erwin riuscisse a scuotergli l’animo così tanto, fin nel profondo.  
Perse l’ultimo briciolo di lucidità mentre sentiva le anche e il bacino del maggiore muoversi, scontrandosi contro l’apice del proprio fondoschiena, facendolo ansimare languido ancora di più, ovattando la voce premendo le labbra dischiuse contro il petto dell’uomo, bagnandolo, mentre lo baciava, sulla clavicola, suggendo pezzi di pelle per poi rimettersi sopra di lui, impalandosi sul suo sesso, alzandosi appena e poi riabbassarsi rapido, gemendo e guardandolo dall’altro mentre compiva quel movimento.  
Lo sguardo vacuo, il corpo fremente e il proprio membro che bagnava appena l’addome del maggiore mentre quel ritmo iniziava ad essere più incalzante e rapido, stringendo volutamente i muscoli del fondoschiena per stringergli il sesso bollente e far godere di più l’uomo sotto di sé.  
Erwin lo osservò per tutto il tempo, con gli occhi azzurri socchiusi, mentre Rivaille si muoveva su di lui, con un ritmo che aumentava pian piano, tra salita e discesa, facendolo eccitare maggiormente – anche a causa dei muscoli che gli stringevano alternativamente il sesso teso dentro al corpo del minore. Il fiato corto, mentre gli teneva le mani sui fianchi sottili, seguendolo nel suo movimento, andandogli incontro con il proprio bacino.  
Il rumore prodotto dalla frizione dei loro due corpi era veloce e umida, fatta di pelle che sfregava e corpi che combaciavano con schiocchi rapidi e gemiti rochi e acuti, a ritmo con quelle stesse spinte.  
Il biondo, consapevolmente con il proprio desiderio, notò il braccio teso di Rivaille, nonostante fosse annebbiato nel desiderio e, con un colpo di reni, si sollevò seduto; le mani ancora sui fianchi diafani e la bocca che andava ricercare quella del più giovane.  
Aumentò il ritmo, spingendosi con maggiore vigore dentro al suo corpo, fino in fondo, in quella posizione che poteva essere sia comoda che scomoda; preferiva avere la libertà di prenderlo come preferiva, ma non era egoista e, men che meno, desiderava soggiogare del tutto l’amante, consapevole di non poterlo fare in ogni caso.  
«T-Ti faccio male?» Sussurrò leggero, contro la sua bocca, contro la sua pelle arrossata, le sue labbra tumide; aveva il respiro pesante e il cuore che batteva all’impazzata nel petto, mentre lo guardava.  
Si aggrappò con il braccio sano alle spalle dell’uomo, Rivaille, quando questi si alzò a sedere, facendo combaciare maggiormente i loro bacini, gemendo appena.  
L’altro braccio era rimasto in basso, lungo il corpo, poiché sapeva che se lo avesse alzato o mosso troppo, i punti avrebbero rischiato di rompersi.  
Scosse il capo, lentamente, per quanto la propria mente fosse offuscata.  
«N-oh… Continuah…» Gli mormorò a fior di labbra, baciandolo di nuovo, avido e languido, in quei baci umidi dove il sapore di uno si mescolava con quello dell’altro.  
Gli ansimava contro, mentre il membro teso e grande di Erwin lo penetrava più e più volte, giungendo fino al limite, chiedendone di più, muovendosi sensuale col bacino, inarcando la schiena in curve sinuose, puntando le ginocchia contro il materasso e protendendosi appena indietro, distaccandosi dal petto dell’altro, ma rimanendo aggrappato grazie alla mano destra.  
E si muoveva, andando incontro alle spinte dell’altro verso l’alto, facendo schioccare le proprie natiche contro il suo bacino, sempre più in fretta.  
Il volto girato di lato, con i capelli corti in parte umidi ed in parte che si muovendo a ritmo delle spinte, mentre la bocca piccola rimaneva dischiusa, lasciando uscire la voce acuta e languida, tanto da assomigliare a quella di una donna.  
Erwin sentiva i capelli appiccicati alla fronte, il respiro corto e pesante man mano che aumentava il ritmo; sentiva i gemiti acuti e eccitanti dell’amante, che non si risparmiava nell’esternare il proprio desiderio; sorrideva, nel vederlo in quel modo, mentre si inarcava verso di lui, mentre gemeva e spasimava a causa sua.  
«Aspetta-»  
Bloccò il proprio movimento dentro al suo corpo solo per afferrargli le cosce e risalire fino alle caviglie, uscendogli da dentro, per farlo distendere sul letto con la schiena sul materasso, prima di inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe e penetrarlo nuovamente. I muscoli di Rivaille non opposero la minima resistenza, quando gli rientrò dentro con una spinta fluida, schioccando l’inguine contro il fondoschiena del moro.  
Gli tenne per qualche attimo le caviglie verso l’alto, prima di scendere sulla pelle morbida e tenerlo nell’incavo sotto le ginocchia, prima di riprendere a spingersi con maggiore libertà, dentro a quel calore accogliente.  
Gemette acuto quando venne penetrato di nuovo, senza lasciare che qualcosa si opponesse; era umido anche lì dentro, inarcando di poco la schiena.  
Sentiva le mani dell’uomo contro le proprie caviglie e poi giù, fin al ginocchio e alle cosce, lasciandole alzate mentre gemeva più di prima, arpionandogli le gambe al busto, con il bacino rialzato dal materasso.  
Spingeva, Erwin, in quella posizione più facile per lui e meno dolorosa per se stesso e il proprio braccio, lasciato a riposare di lato, mentre la mano destra era affianco del proprio capo.  
Era così brutale, così virile in tutto ciò che faceva e nella sua intera figura che lo sovrastava totalmente, ansimando e lasciando che la voce uscisse sensuale e impudica dalle sue labbra, man a mano che le spinte aumentavano; si portò la mano in basso, ad afferrare il membro teso, masturbandosi rapido, sentendo il desiderio salire sempre di più.  
Tanto più forte l’altro spingeva, toccando quel fascio di nervi che lo faceva urlare sotto di sé, tanto più si avvicinava al limite estremo, volendolo e agonizzando per raggiungerlo, stringendo strette le ginocchia fino a superarlo e venire, infine, impudico.  
Le labbra spalancate, gli occhi liquidi e il petto ansante, con le membra che si scuotevano e riversava il seme sopra al proprio stomaco per l’orgasmo appena avuto; non credeva di averlo mai avuto, così forte e intenso. Se fosse stato, l’avrebbe avuto sempre con Erwin.  
Non ci vollero molte spinte ancora, specie in quella posizione in cui riusciva ad affondare completamente, prima che Rivaille si abbandonasse all’orgasmo. Avrebbe voluto fermare le sue mani, ma per quella volta lasciò correre: prolungare l’orgasmo, in quel caso, avrebbe di certo fatto infastidire il più giovane e Erwin si sentiva al limite.  
Ancora qualche spinta, prima di lasciarsi andare anche lui, dentro al suo corpo bollente, lasciando scivolare le mani lungo le gambe del minore fino ai fianchi e poi al petto, fino al viso. Gli sorrise appena, mentre riprendeva fiato e gli usciva da dentro con un leggero ansimo, facendo attenzione, prima di abbandonarsi sul corpo di Rivaille, leggermente spostato di lato per evitare di gravargli sul braccio leso.  
Affondò il viso accaldato contro il suo collo, l’incavo della spalla e l’orecchio, baciandolo leggermente, mordicchiandoglielo con dolcezza mentre, con una mano, andava a scompigliargli i capelli scuri. «Non dimenticare mai che ti amo. Solo te.»  
Rivaille arrossì di nuovo, affondando contro il petto dell’uomo.  
Era assurdo come l’altro riuscisse a farlo vergognare così tanto con delle semplici parole, nonostante avessero appena fatto sesso e ansimato come se non ci fosse stato un domani.  
«Me l’hai già detto, quante volte vuoi ripeterlo?» Borbottò corrugando la fronte a indurendo appena l’espressione, mentre il respiro ritornava regolare, ma il cuore batteva ancora.  
Attese qualche attimo prima di continuare. «E poi era ovvio che a Mary avessi detto di no; ti avrei distrutto la faccia, nel caso.»  
Erwin emise un sospiro, sorridendo divertito contro i capelli del moro, dandogli poi un bacio.  
Forse quelli erano solo brontolii portati dall’insicurezza o, forse, era perché in fondo erano i sentimenti a portare il dubbio di non essere abbastanza; Erwin non lo sapeva, l’unica cosa di cui era sicuro restava la convinzione che, fino a quando poteva dire di amarlo, non lo avrebbe mai lasciato. Forse erano solo due folli, presi dal desiderio e dall’illusione di amarsi o forse erano molto di più. Erwin non poteva saperlo e, se anche lo avesse saputo, probabilmente non gli sarebbe importato.  
Gli bastava sentire il corpo di Rivaille contro il proprio, le sue labbra contro le sue e i suoi occhi nei propri, per essere soddisfatto, per affrontare a testa alta ciò che sarebbe venuto in futuro.  
  
 **Fine**


End file.
